


Quirks and Miraculouses

by RiriChanElric



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Knows, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe isn't a Bee Holder anymore, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Kwami Swaps in the Future, Lila Anon Is Not Welcomed, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Miraculous Wielder!Shinsou, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Marvel Crossover, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Sorry no love squares, Spoilers, Spoilers for Miraculous Ladybug Season 4, Spoilers for My Hero/BNHA season 5 and Manga, TAGS ARE REDONE, Warning: Almost Character Death, ml salt, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, will have small Adrien/Chat salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriChanElric/pseuds/RiriChanElric
Summary: What if things turned out differently in the episode "Chameleon?" and Marinette wasn't alone as Lila thought? Join Ladybug, Chat Noir and their newfound teammates as the Parisian teens head to Musutafu, Japan, stumbling into another world of different set of heroes. A place where friendships are tested, lessons are learnt, world views changing, many secrets are revealed, and villains that are worse than Hawkmoth and Mayura that would not hesitate to kill. Oh, and did we forget to mention some Guardian!Marinette and kwami swaps?----Also known as "Why are these darn kids always saving the day?" and "WHY IS ThERE NO AduLT AROUND??!"
Relationships: Awase Yousetsu/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Yaoyorozu Momo/Surprise Character, Bakugou Katsuki/Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Midoriya Izuku, Nino Lahiffe/???, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past! Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Past!Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Possible Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Shinsou Hitoshi (Onesided? Misunderstanding? Who knows?), Todoroki Shouto/Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	1. Chameleon, Discoveries Made!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Headcanons on my Tumblr page, so I've decided to write up the crossover story here before I plan to make a comic out of it. You can check it out if you like. So yes...a crossover story between My Hero and Miraculous? Heck yes xD So this story will start for the episode Chameleon and will skip some episodes but...things will go much differently. Hope you enjoy~!

It started with feeling the pull of his childhood friend.

"Fine...I'll tell you everything,"

Nino blinked as he was feeling his body tilt a bit, trying to balance the tray in hand as he and his girlfriend Alya were being dragged by one angry baker girl to another table. Marinette was huffing a bit as she sat down with a slam of her food tray, and looked at the two before her.

"You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break?" Marinette asked as Nino felt himself nod, urging the girl to go on.

She continued to talk about how to the pigtailed girl, something felt off about her and how the whole class was swayed by her stories. Stories that seemed way too farfetched that one google search could disprove everything she has said. At the mention of stalking Lila, Nino looked surprised, but frowned a little in disapproval.

"Wait, you've eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool,"

However, Nino knew full well that Marinette wouldn't do such a thing unless it's something really necessary. He's known her since their days in diapers and playing in the Dupain-Cheng livingroom together. He was his childhood friend, and someone that was family. Marinette was never known to dislike anyone unless there's a reason. He glanced over at his girlfriend, who was chiding her best friend into giving proof that Lila was lying. 'A reporter always checks their sources' was the thing Alya said, and...Nino knew she had a point. At first, the dark haired girl looked conflicted, as if trying to find the words but couldn't. Was what Marinette saying true? That Lila could possibly be lying about everything?

Nino wanted to believe her, he did!

But before he could say anything else, Marinette was standing up, balling a napkin in hand and then calling out to the girl loudly and with snark, "Hey Lila! You forgot your napkin~!"

Nino looked to the side eyes widened when he saw Lila actually caught the napkin. Everyone gasped, including Alya, as they all stared, speechless.

"Ha ha! See that?" Marinette cheered, pointing to Lila, "It's obvious she doesn't have a sprain wrist!"

More gasps were heard, as everyone was soon looking down at Lila with confusion and disbelief. Marinette was smirking, and Nino would've noted it didn't suit her face, but then he heard a cry and looked over again to see Lila clutching her hand and whimpering out in pain. At her explaining about how she was in India and saving someone's life from a sharp edged napkin...which...was sort of unreal, even to Nino. But somehow the crowd was eating it all up, and Nino was floored. How could they believe something like that?

' _Max is even wearing glasses!_ ' The cap wearing male tipped his hat back, turning to look at Alya, but was even perplexed when she seemed to believe Lila's story.

"Are you proud of yourself?!"

Snapping out of it, Nino heard Mylene sounding so disappointed and done as Kim was agreeing with er with a tone of frustration.

"Lila is in pain even more now, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Lila was standing up, waving her "good" hand and looking sullen, "N-No no, don't blame Marinette," She would say in her sweet voice, sniffling a bit, "She was just trying to give me a napkin, right Marinette?"

Even if she was smiling sweetly...even if she looked at Marinette innocently with cute eyes that would rival a begging puppy, Nino already could tell that the girl was lying. Something about the way she said it made his skin crawl. Marinette was growling, stomping her foot on the ground in displeasure and was storming away, leaving the confused and annoyed class of Mme. Bustier as Lila was apologizing for causing so much trouble. Whispers were going around about Marinette's change of attitude, that Nino couldn't take it anymore and was standing up to go after her.

"Where are you going?" Alya asked, grabbing her boyfriend's wrist.

"I'm going to see if Marinette's okay..."

Alya looked unsure, biting her lower lip as she released his wrist, "M-Maybe I should be the one that goes," A sigh escaped the reporter, pushing her glasses up, "I just don't get how Marinette— "

"You don't seriously believe all that, do you?" Nino asked, astonished, as Alya blinked in bewilderment.

"What? And you don't?"

Nino breathed through his nose. There was no way Alya truly fell for that wild tale, did she?

"Alya, that napkin wasn't sharp or anything. In fact, it wouldn't have hurt her or Max. Besides," Nino pursed his lips, "That's not the only thing that convinced me that Marinette was right."

When Marinette was leaving and everyone watched her go, Nino had a look at Lila and saw the girl was smirking, as if she had won some competition no one was playing. And that changed Nino's perspective of the Italian female completely. Without hearing what anything else Alya had to say, he heard Lila wanted to go check on Marinette and had left, and Nino wasn't about to let her. He soon followed her, Alya trailing behind to stop him.

_'This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!'_

Chloe Bourgeois was many things. She was a popular rich girl, she was a hero...but being a patient person, was not one of that something.

She was sitting on the closed toilet seat, bouncing her leg as it was crossover over her knee and arms folded, finger tapping away at the edge of her elbow. Sabrina was suppose to be here to help Chloe with her afternoon make up, hair styling and daily report about her Adrikins, but she was running late. Chloe was thinking of getting up and giving her so called bestie a piece of her mind when she heard the bathroom entrance slam open, and growling was heard.

' _Is that...Dupain-Cheng?_ ' Chloe thought, rolling her eyes and was about to come out with a quip, when the entrance opened once again.

Who else would be coming in here?

"M-Marinette?"

' _Ah, it's that show off Miss Perfect Rossi_ ,' The blonde thought with a shake of her head, eyes rolling up now with aggravation.

Hearing the girl sweetly weaving words of friendship and blah, blah, blah; it made Chloe want to retch. Chloe Bourgeois was many things...it takes a liar, to know a liar. All those colorful stories of going around the world, knowing celebrities and showing off that she had such an amazing life...it made Chloe snort. As if anyone would have a better life than _**one**_ Chloe Bourgeois. There was also the fact that anyone with half a brain could look up on the internet and immediately could dispels all of the lies the little witch tells.

But tattling was not the Chloe Bourgeois way.

At least...not when the Queen Bee could do something even better.

Why waste her precious time? Lila was never gonna rule the school like she will. Chloe will let Lila have her fun before she takes her down herself and show this nobody who's boss.

She must've zoned out because she ended up catching Dupain-Cheng's angry voice echoing in the bathroom, her tone growing more irritated as she went off. Chloe could admit, she had to give props to the baker girl for standing up to Lila and calling her out on her bull stories.

But then, Chloe heard Lila's sweet voice drop.

_"I only tell people what they wanna hear~"_

_**"It's called LYING!"** _

Ayla's eyes widened as she was standing at the bathroom entrance on the other side, stepping back with disbelief as Nino sighed in disappointment, the two of them listening to Marinette and Lila's exchange. Maybe a part of Nino wanted to think maybe Marinette was blowing things out of proportion like Alya said, but then again...after hearing what's going on now, there was no way that Nino could see Lila as the good person she says she is.

"I...I can't believe it!" Alya was floored, almost falling over as she placed her hand over her head and looking...well, shocked, "Lila...was lying the whole time!"

"And it seems she's threatening Marinette now," Nino said as he leaned against the door, but Alya snapped out of her shock and looked...livid.

"That girl has been telling lies to us! A-and...my blog..." She gasped and fury took over her, "That girl better have a good explanation for this—"

She was stomping to the door, ready to save her best friend and give Lila a few good choices of words, when Nino spotted it. A familiar black and purple glowing butterfly was flying towards Alya, and the boy had to grab his girlfriend away and drag her somewhere to calm her down.

"Let go Nino! We have to save Marinette!" Alya was struggling against the DJ, as Nino refused to let go and bring her into the locker room, "What are you doing?!"

"Would you listen to yourself!? You're attracting an Akuma!"

The reporter gaped at him and looked up, seeing the butterfly floating there in waiting. Closing her eyes, Alya was breathing in and out, calming herself just as Mme. Bustier taught them. Soon the butterfly was flying away, and Nino smiled.

"That's my girl,"

Alya smiled weakly back at him but then gasped, "Oh no, Marinette!"

Chloe sighed quietly as she heard Lila walk away and giving her last warning, and really wished she could get out of here. Once she heard Marinette coming into the stall next to her and muttering to herself, the blonde took this as a sign to escape.

"I thought Chloe was evil! But Lila really takes the whole cake!"

Chloe wanted to smack her honestly.

...Screw escaping, she was gonna give Dupain-Cheng a world of hurt. Worse than Lila.

Well, that was the plan until she heard a squeaky cute voice replying back.

" _ **You mustn't let her get to you Marinette…**_ "

Who was that? Was Dupain-Cheng on the phone with someone?

That couldn't be.

It didn't sound like a person on the phone.

Chloe frowned in suspicion, but then jumped in shock when she heard a bang, then a " _Marinette look out!_ " and " _An Akuma!_ " from both Marinette's and the new person's voices.

This was the time the blonde jumped into action. She was Queen Bee after all!

Chloe swung her stall door open and was rushing to the next stall, kicking it open. Her eyes widened seeing the Akuma floating above the pigtailed girl and…the floating red thing next to her.

…Ladybug's Kwami.

How did she know?

Duh, Chloe wasn't stupid. The thing looked like her dear Pollen. And who else would have a spotted creature floating like that with Ladybug's color schemes?

' _Ugh, ridiculous! UtterLY RIDICULOUS!_ '

Shaking her head from the discovery (' _Freak out later, action time now!_ '), Chloe tried to get Marinette to calm down.

"Dupain-Cheng!" She yelled, trying to get the girl's attention.

Marinette was having her hands over her head, trying to shoo the butterfly away but turned her head with fear in her eyes when she spotted Chloe.

"There's no way you'd let Hawkmoth take you!" The rich girl shouted, but then softened as she looked pained to say it, but gave it out honestly, "You're…you're an Everyday Ladybug…no, you _ **are**_ Ladybug!" Chloe then breathed out through her nose as her snooty voice reached a higher tone once more.

”So don't let that stupid Lie-La get to you and focus idiot!"

The kwami watched with both surprise and feeling impressed, seeing that Chloe for once…being heroic. In her own way, at least. Soon Tikki had joined in with Chloe into calming Marinette down with encouraging words, and soon Marinette was able to calm down, the butterfly flapping away. Once the danger was over, Marinette slid back down to the floor (she was standing on the toilet seat) and looked over at Chloe, her eyes showing how grateful she was.

"T-thank you Chloe,"

But as soon as those words left her lips, Marinette's eyes widened and she looked sick.

"OH NO CHLOE!"

Chloe just had a deadpanned stare as the pig-tailed girl was muttering to herself in panic, going about a mile of jumbled words and waving hands, looking like an absolute lunatic doing so.

Tikki shyly floated up to Chloe, and waved, "It's nice to meet you again,"

Getting a good look at the creature, Chloe realized this looked like the doll she had picked up and had brought to Prince Ali of Achu. Boy, she felt so stupid.

"Likewise..." Chloe huffed, pouting a bit as Tikki giggled, knowing what Chloe was thinking.

Marinette stopped as she looked to Tikki with wide eyes, "Tikki! How could you be laughing?! Chloe shouldn't know I'm Ladybug what if—"

A loud shriek was heard at the entrance, and Marinette was feeling her stomach drop when she, Chloe and Tikki turned to see a jaw dropped Alya and a blushing Nino looking away.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?!"

Marinette squeaked, pulling her best friend and the reluctant Nino inside the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"I knew it! I knew it~ I knew it~"

Alya sang out as she was bouncing up and down, Nino was pulling his hat down to his face with the small voice of " _I-I'm in the girl's bathroom yo..._ " and Chloe rolling her eyes.

Marinette was shushing Alya up with a hand, the girl's blue bell eyes darting around as she looked up at the three, "You shouldn't even know about all this,"

"Girl, this is HUGE!" Alya was waving her hands around and grabbing Marinette's hands, eyes sparkling, "My best friend, a superhero!? And not just any superhero!"

"No one is supposed to know! It's against the rules...oh gosh," She whimpered, Marinette pulling back and hugging herself, "Master Fu would be so mad!"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Mari?" Nino finally spoke up, but he kept his eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed still of being in the ladies' washroom, "I think we should know what's going on and everything from here, don't you think?"

Marinette knew that she had to come clean. And so, she ended up telling them how she met Tikki, being the hero she was today and about Chat Noir. Might as well let everything out, right? Especially when maybe Master Fu was going to find out and wipe their memories anyways.

Once she was done, Nino looked understanding, and so did the other two girls.

"You know me and Alya won't tell on ya, right?"

He and Alya looked to Chloe, who was waving her hands up with a panicked look.

"As if I could ever say that I've been messing with the Ladybug! Do you know how embarrassing that could be!? Me?! Bullying Paris' darling superhero?!"

Marinette looked at the three of them with unsure eyes, as Alya smiled patiently.

"Nino is right...and," Suddenly growing teary eyed, "I-I still can't believe you trusted me to be Rena Rouge. That's...I'm really touched, girl,"

Marinette smiled warmly at her best friend, "Of course Alya. You were the perfect candidate to fight by my side that night,"

Ayla sobbed as she hugged her best friend, as Nino also expressed he felt happy when chosen to be Carapace and joined in the hug.

Chloe stood there for a moment, coughing to get their attention.

Marinette looked up from the group hug, as Chloe stood with her arms folded and looking serious.

"I am no longer your fan…"

Marinette looked surprised at this, as Alya was about to say something but Chloe stopped her with a hand raised up.

"But…" She continued, as the blonde felt her face flushed as three pairs of eyes stared at her, "I-I want to try…and be friends,"

Shock was an understatement. Marinette was dumbfounded at first, Alya looking like she didn't believe it for one second as Nino grinned.

"...I knew deep down behind the Queen of Mean act, you were still the same girl back in Pre-K that wanted to play with me, Mari and Kim!" Nino chirped, as Chloe was blushing brightly and then waving her arms up in the air.

"BUT DON'T THINK THIS CHANGES THINGS—" Chloe started, as she was swatting at Nino, who was laughing now.

Marinette tilted her head, then smiled softly, "...I'd like that Chloe,"

Chloe and Nino paused, as the girl continued.

"I meant what I said that day, as Ladybug...you have the chance to change for the better. A-and I'm glad for it. You're becoming a great heroine Chloe, and I know you'll be a good friend too,"

Chloe felt her face flush, as she huffed and turned away, both Nino and Marinette grinning now.

Alya, however, hated to break up the nice moment with another issue.

"Now about Lila—"

The dark blue haired girl looked gobsmacked as Nino nodded with a grim look.

"We heard everything dudette. Can't believe it but," He shook his head, sighing, "Sorry we didn't believe you at first Mari. I should've know that you wouldn't be like this without a reason,"

"Yeah, and I should've been a better reporter about it and looked up if what she was saying was true," Alya gulped, shame shown on her face as Chloe snorted.

"Damn right you guys fell for the liar's lies,"

Irked, Alya looked at the spoiled brat, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Chloe gave a look, "Would you have believed me?"

Alya opened her mouth, but realized that Chloe had a point.

Tikki took this time to float up between all four of them, smiling cutely, "Hello!"

A squeal was ripped out of Alya as she was coming closer to the kwami, "Oh my gosh! You're Marinette's kwami, aren't you~?" She cooed, eyes sparkling.

"My name is Tikki, nice to meet you," The red spotted being chirped, as Alya was shooting out question after question like 'So how old are you really?' and 'How maybe Ladybugs has she gone through before Marinette?' and many others.

Marinette smiled, but then blinked as she heard some sort of commotion outside.

All four of them straightened up when all of them looked out to see...Adrien?

Apparently Adrien was loudly talking and poking at a surprised Nathaniel's chest, taking his art book and ripping it into pieces. The four teens gasped as they witnessed Adrien laughing mockingly as the red haired boy was looking upset and the rest of Mme. Bustier's class looking horrified.

"I think Adrien has been taken over by an Akuma!" Nino concluded.

He, Alya and Chloe turned to Marinette.

"We'll go out and cover for you Marinette!" Alya said as she and Nino rushed out from the bathroom to apprehend the blond model.

"Transform to Ladybug now...and maybe get Pollen while you're at it," Chloe huffed, soon racing out as well as Marinette looked to Tikki.

"Well, we'll fix this later, right now let's save Adrien... _ **Tikki, Spots On!**_ "

With Lila stopped as Chameloen and the day was saved, Ladybug found herself hiding once again in the bathroom and transformed. Stepping out as Marinette once again, she sighed in relief. But there was still the matter of Alya, Nino and Chloe knowing she was Ladybug.

What was she going to do?

She was heading back to her classroom when she was called by Principal Damocles.

"Your grandfather is here to pick you up,"

Marinette was confused, but went along with it anyways. Once she saw who her grandfather was, she smiled and played the part perfectly. With Master Fu being her, she knew it only meant one thing.

_He knows._

Soon the man had taken her to his home, where Nino, Alya and Chloe were sitting on the floor being served tea by Wyazz.

"So...you already know, Master?"

"Indeed," Fu replied to Marinette, eyes serious as he looked to her then to the other three teens, "And you already know why you are here..."

Marinette bowed her head as Nino looked nervous.

"You're...not gonna mind wipe us are you, Master Dude?" He asked, Alya now knowing how serious this was and Chloe looking scared out of her wits.

"Mister Fu, sir? We could totally keep a secret! So please don't be angry at Marinette and make her stop being Ladybug! Finding out who she was, was a total accident!" Alya said frantically, thinking Marinette was in super trouble and it was their fault.

"D-does this mean I can't been Queen Bee anymore? O-Or ever see Pollen again?" Chloe asked, strangely sounding like she was gonna cry, as Nino and Alya froze.

Right, that thought never came to their minds.

Nino looked to Wyazz in sadness as Alya was thinking of her friend Trixx with a heartbroken look.

Marinette looked to her friends with worry, but then it turned into curiosity when Fu started laughing.

"Heavens no. In fact," He smiled cheekily, "I was thinking it was time that both Ladybug and Chat Noir needed more heroes to know and make things easier,"

Marinette was surprised, as the trio looked hopeful.

"B-But Master?" What made him change his mind?

"Marinette, I have come to realize that you have done so much as Ladybug," Fu started, guilt clouding his eyes, "So much sacrifice you have made for the greater good, I have robbed you of your normal life for the sake of saving Paris...and putting so much pressure and burden to someone as young as you. And...doing it on your own,"

Marinette listened, as Fu touched her arm with a solemn look.

"I have lived my life alone and not trusting anyone and look where that landed me. I will not make the same mistake with you, Marinette, especially when you are cleaning up from my past mistakes," Fu smiled softly "At least we could have people you trust to be part of the secret and be heroes at your side,"

"So...we could still be heroes and have our Kwamis?" Nino piped up as Alya smiled.

"A-and Marinette could still be Ladybug?" She asked.

When Fu nodded, both Nino and Alya cheered, being Chloe into their little celebratory dance.

However...Marinette wasn't fully convinced.

"What about Chat Noir?"

A strange look was on the Master's face as he sighed, shaking his head, "It is not his time yet,"

This worried Marinette a little but she couldn't really question him. After all, he was the Master. Meaning he knows what he's doing. There must've been a reason for all this...right?


	2. Ladybug, Miracle Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Adrien feeling so left out. Bonding moments are made. Mysterious figures. A lot of changes from the canon of Miraculous. More people are being brought in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, no MHA/BNHA peeps coming in yet...well...except for one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. This was pretty much a LONG one!
> 
> EDITED [15/02/2021]: Changes on this chapter 
> 
> \- Now grammar and spellchecked  
> \- Mylene and Rose's lines swapped  
> \- Some additional parts/sentences  
> \- Time Tagger --> Time Breaker
> 
> If there are anymore, lemme know~

This...was going different than Marinette thought it would.

After saving Lila (not by choice) from her akumatized self, Marinette had to watch Lila lying once more at school. Honestly? She wanted to expose the liar for who she was...

That was until her talk with Adrien.

"Adrien said _what_?"

Nino blinked in surprise as Marinette told her childhood friend what the model had said, the two sitting next to each other this time in class considering that everyone wanted to switch up their seats again. Everyone went to their original seating, except Sabrina ended up sitting next to Lila at the back while Alya and Chloe were next to each other at the front and then Nino and Marinette sat next to each other on the same row Nino and Adrien used to be. Adrien ended up seated alone behind them.

Marinette nodded, sighing for a moment, "I mean, I-I guess he's right? As long as we know she's lying...?"

Nino shook his head in disapproval, "Dudette, what if a lie she tells might hurt someone? Like say, if she says that she might promise something she can't keep to someone, then what?" He argued quietly, frowning a bit, "I believe my bro is a good guy, and his heart is in the right place...but not everything works out great,"

The glasses wearing male had a point.

Biting her lower lip, Marinette shrugged weakly, "We'll figure things out when we get to that point. In the meantime, you free this afternoon? Alya and Chloe agreed to come over to my place—"

  


Adrien frowned as he watched Marinette and Nino giggle under their breathes, talking happily and not noticing him. It...was jarring to say the least. He knew they were childhood friends but...they haven't been close in a while. Not since Adrien came around. Glancing over, he saw Alya smirking playfully as she watched Chloe huff and puff...but didn't seem angry at all. It was as if she was...play fighting with Alya.

Something sort of ached in Adrien, watching his friends being all chummy.

Heck, even Marinette and Chloe were getting along.

' _What's happening?'_ He thought, sort of feeling confused and upset.

Was...was he being left out?

Soon classes were going on as usual, only this time it seems that Marinette, Nino, Alya and Chloe were always hanging out together in and out of school. Lila was already noticing that it seems that Nino and Alya weren't falling for her stories like they did before. Chloe never believed her, but Lila felt that the bratty teen should be knocked down a peg or two.

And so, the sneaky " ** _fox_** " decided to keep her promise.

  


"What!?" Chloe yelped, slamming her hands on the table as she stared at Sabrina, "What do you mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?!"

Sabrina sighed as she was rubbing the side of her neck, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry Chloe. M-My dad heard about what you've been doing in school and what you make me do, and so he's telling me to stay away from you or he's sending me to an all girls boarding school in America," The orange haired teen said, already sobbing, "I-I dunno what he's heard, but he and Mr. Damocles talked and they will pull me out of here and place me in a school to make me independent and proper if I don't stop hanging out with you,"

The blonde stared in shock, but Lila walked up to Sabrina and placed her hand onto the glasses wearing girl's shoulder with a solemn look.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. I know Chloe is you best friend but maybe your dad is right~? I mean Chloe has been so mean to you for so long...don't worry, you've got friends that have your back. Like me," The Italian girl "sniffed" and wiped her eyes with a sweet smile, and Chloe narrowed her eyes.

' _She's the one that got Sabrina in trouble!_ '

Sabrina stayed away from Chloe after that, and mostly is seen at Lila's side. No matter how much she begged her Daddy to do something, the Mayor's hands were tied. Chloe broke a lot of stuff in her room and it took Marinettte and Alya to stop her from being akumatized.

_And a few days after that..._

  


"Nino you jerk!" Alix screamed as she was holding up her skates, showing the wheels were pulled apart and scratched up, as the skater seethed, "How could you do this?!"

"What? I never did that!" Nino yelled back, hands up and looking appalled, "Why would I?!"

"Cuz Lila said she saw you," Kim answered, then was holding up what seemed to be one of Nino's extra headphones, "Plus, you left this at the scene of the crime, dummy!"

Nino's eye twitched, and looked back at Lila, who hid her smirk as she looked concerned.

"Nino, you are such a good guy? Why did you break Alix's skates?" She gasped, hand over her mouth, "Unless...unless Marinette told you to do it! Is that it? Because you like her? What would Alya think?"

Everyone in the classroom gasped (Alya and Chloe weren't in the room at the time), and soon were glaring at a puzzled Marinette and Nino looking flustered.

"I didn't do it! And I don't like Marinette that way, I mean she's my friend!" Nino's yells were gone into deaf ears as everyone was looking accusingly at him and Marinette.

That day, everyone ignored Nino, casting him out along with Marinette.

_A few days after **that...**_

  


Lila was walking down the hall as Alya was coming her way, and soon stopped in front of the girl.

Alya narrowed her eyes, still mad at the girl that hurt her boyfriend, "What do you want?"

Lila smirked, but soon was sobbing loudly, garnering the attention of everyone that was close by.

"O-Oh Alya! How can you be so mean to me~!" The liar sobbed her crocodile tears, hand over her forehead and her other hand right over her heart, "I-I was just trying to help you about Nino and Marinette's bad behavior, and yet here you are yelling at me!"

Alya took a step back, then noticed her classmates nearby coming over, glaring at her and soothing a crying Lila.

"Why do you gotta be so mean to Lila, Alya!" Mylene told her off in soft disappointment, Ivan shaking his head.

"She was just trying to help and get everyone to be friends again. You all used to be so nice, w-what's happening to yoou?" Rose whimpered, looking at Alya with a look of betrayal.

"N-No, no, guys, don't be mad at Alya," Lila shook her head, sniffling, "I-I know she wants to be a good friend to Marinette, w-who somehow doesn't like me still even when I'm being so nice to them,"

The reporter seethed, even when her classmates were glaring daggers at her.

Alya was the next to be shunned from the class.

But that was okay, as Alya didn't mind spending time with Nino, Chloe and Marinette. The four of them thought it was better this way, what with them training together to be a superhero team and all.

The only one that wasn't happy about this was Adrien, missing his bro and the three girls.

Especially when Lila had been clinging onto him like a lifeline. Adrien does notice that Nino tried to talk to him a few times, rescue him from the Italian girl, but every time Lila would pull some sob story of Nino of bullying her, making the DJ never approach again. Chloe had tried as well, but ended up always getting into trouble that her _"I'll call Daddy_ " tactic doesn't work anymore considering The Mayor was always busy with his duties. Alya and Marienette couldn't afford to try anymore since they are on the brink of expulsion with how many times Lila had "tattled" on them for bullying.

Speaking of the last straw... _a few months later..._

  


"I've graded your mock exams papers. Most of you did quite well...some better than others," Mme. Bustier hummed with a serious look, then looked up, "Before I hand them back...Marinette, could you bring your schoolbag to me please? I need to check something..."

Marinette and Nino looked at each other in confusion, as Alya and Chloe looked up also puzzled. Obeying, the baker girl was coming down from her seat to place her pink backpack onto the teacher's table, and then looked up at Mme. Bustier, who looked at her with a small smile before looking back to the class.

"Today someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you'd stolen the exam answers," The woman unzipped the bag, rummaging through it until she pulled a piece of paper and had a look of disappointment, "And it looks like the anonymous person was right..."

Everyone gasped in shock, looking at Marinette as the said girl was horrified.

"But...but that's not true!" Marinette defended herself, "Someone must've planted that piece of paper in my bag!"

"But Marinette, you answered all of the questions correctly," Ms Bustier pointed out with a frown.

"I did?" Bluebell eyes shined for a moment in pride but snapped out of it, "Yes! B-but because I studied!"

"Mme. Bustier, Marinette always score high on your tests," Alya raised her hand up while she stood.

Nino also stood, ready to defend his friend, "Besides, I studied with Marinette along with Alya and Chloe, there's no way that Marinette could cheat!"

Mme. Bustier sighed, "Nino. You, Alya and Chloe had the same score and answers as Marinette as well,"

The trio looked appalled.

Lila spoke up with a soft voice, misty eyes shining with worry, "This so terribly unlike you Marinette! You're usually so well behaved! And dragging Nino, Alya and Chloe to cheat too?"

Marinette's jaws dropped for a second, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Of course...YOU put the answers in my bag! YOU'RE the anonymous informer!"

Lila gasped, hand over her heart, "I'm coming to your defense and you're accusing me~?"

"You can't accuse someone without proof Marinette," Mme. Bustier chastised her gently yet disapprovingly.

Marinette turned around to face her teacher, eyes determined, "I'm sure it's her! She stole the test answers!"

Mme. Bustier didn't waver, "That's impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst score in the class,"

Marinette faltered for a second, then looked down, "T-then..." She looked back up and pointed out with desperation, "She flunked the exam on purpose!"

"Now why would she do that, Marinette?" The teacher asked once more, not understanding why her best student was being this way.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "There's no way that someone was goody-goody as Dupain-Cheng would dare cheat! And that's coming from me!"

Adrien looked surprised at Chloe.

"Yeah! I've known Marinette for a long time!" Nino nodded, "She isn't the type to cheat!"

He looked over at Kim.

"You grew up with us, you'd know this!"

Kim frowned, looking away, baffling Nino.

"Guys, you know Marinette! Our everyday Ladybug! She always does the right things and everything!" Alya tried to see if anyone would back them up, but it seems that they didn't dare speak up, or they actually believed Marinette could cheat.

Marinette's eyes watered, hurt clear on her face.

Adrien was about to open his mouth until Mme. Bustier had enough. She sent Marinette and Lila out to go to the Principal's office, and was trying to get the class to calm down again.

Alya narrowed her eyes, not one to be silenced and let her fury out, "How could you guys not believe her!?"

"With Marinette behaving the way she has lately, it's no surprise..." Max pointed out, pushing his glasses up, "It sort of makes sense if you logically see it,"

"Besides, what does Lila gain from framing Marinette like that?" Nathaniel asked calmly, "When the girl has been trying to make friends with Marinette since she arrived?"

Chloe huffed, "Ridiculous! You're all utterly ridiculous!"

"That's rich, coming from you Chloe!" Alix hissed, "Maybe you're rubbing off on Marinette, that's why she's changed so much!"

"That's enough class," Ms. Bustier clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, "I have noticed that there has been a lot of negativity in the class. But we should remember that we're all friends here, we're better than this! I'll be sure to give Marinette a talk when she returns. She needs to set a good example and not be bringing the class down like that,"

Alya, Nino and Chloe looked at each other, but then they and everyone else heard a scream outside.

" ** _AHHH OWW OWW~! OUCH! MY LEGGG~! MARINETTE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS OOWWW~_** "

"What?!" The trio yelled as they raced out the door despite the cries of Mme. Bustier.

Once they looked down, they indeed saw Lila crying on the bottom of the steps, one of the janitors helping her up as many students from other classes were coming out to see what's going on.

"IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" Mr. Damocles yelled, grabbing Marinette's arm and pulling her to his office.

Alya growled as she watched Lila being carried to the nurse's office, gripping the railings, "That...that witch!"

"Careful! You're gonna attract an akuma!" Chloe tutted at the angry reporter, but then glanced over to see Adrien looking guilty.

But... _why?_

Nino saw where Chloe was looking then frowned. Having enough, he marched over to Adrien and was grabbing his wrist, pulling him to the locker room. Confused, Alya and Chloe looked at each other before following after them. And to their surprise, once going in, they saw Nino backing Adrien against the lockers.

"You knew about Lila and you didn't even defend Marinette!" Nino yelled, watching as Adrien was shrinking away with a scared look.

"Woah Nino! What are you doing?! Why are you mad at Adrien?" Alya yelped as she went to pull Nino away and Chloe was checking over her childhood friend.

Nino huffed, arms crossed and turning away, "Adrien also knows that Lila is a liar and told Marinette to take the high road and not tell anyone,"

Alya looked at Adrien with disbelief in her eyes, as Chloe let go from her mother henning to step back and stare at Adrien.

"You...what?" The blonde rich girl gasped in shock and disbelief, "Adrikins, please tell me that Lahiffe is lying!"

Adrien looked at the three of them and squirmed, "I-I just...I didn't feel it was right exposing her and making it worse. What if doing so gets her akumatized? That would be bad! Besides, it's not like it's harming anyone!"

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing as Nino never felt the need to deck his best friend. After all, he was his bro...Adrien considered Nino his first friend and someone he trusted. But...it was getting harder to be sympathetic when Marinette was hurting more with Lila targeting her.

"BUT IT **DID**! IT'S GETTING MARINETTE INTO TROUBLE! AND PROBABLY GONNA BE EXPELLED!" Nino was shoving a finger over Adrien's chest, "And I'm sorry, I really am since I know you've been harassed a lot by Lila. But I won't be forgiving you if Marinette's gone. You knew and you could've helped us!"

Adrien looked down, already feeling bad about the whole thing as Alya sighed.

"No point on getting angry now, let's calm down for a second. What matters now is to make sure that our girl isn't gonna be in bigger trouble that she is at the moment," Alya hummed, crossing her arms, "Question is, how can we prove her innocence?"

The four were looking thoughtful for a moment, until Nino snapped his fingers, "Maybe the security cameras?" He pointed at the CCTV cameras that were posted on every corner, "If we could sneak into the security room, maybe it has a footage of Lila placing the test answers in Marinette's bag!"

"Good thinking Nino...but how to get in? The school guard is the one that keeps the keys," Alya pointed out.

Chloe smirked, "You can leave that to me~"

"How? No offense, but this is when you usually use Sabrina to do that kind of work," Nino tilted his head as Chloe scoffed.

"Even I know how to be sneaky on things. I don't always use Sabrina," Chloe's eyes turned sullen at the mention of her ex-best friend, as Nino winced and apologised quietly.

Adrien looked at all three, looking disappointed in them, "You guys—"

" ** _Well, well, if it isn't the bully trio_** ," Alix was stepping inside as a frowning Mylene and disappointed Rose and Juleka stepped in behind her, "Can't believe Marinette would go so far as to hurt Lila! All because she's jealous of Lila hanging out with Adrien!"

"She didn't hurt her! It's obvious that Lila was faking!" Nino turned, already feeling his headache growing, "And she wasn't jealous!"

Adrien raised a brow at this, confused.

"Very true. If Lila really did fall, we would've heard the fall," Alya tried to be logical, not wanting to fight.

Rose looked unsure, somewhat taking Alya’s words into account, "B-But what? Do you mean Lila just...walked down and faked falling down the stairs? But why?" She asked as Chloe was breathing through her nose.

"Because Lie-la loves to stir up drama and has it out for Dupain-Cheng!" The Mayor's daughter screeched, making Rose flinch back, curling into Juleka’s arms.

"Watch it, Bourgeois, don't be shouting at Rose like that!" Alix stepped forward, raising her fist up.

"What? You gonna punch me back in time? Time-Breaker~?" Chloe sneered, as she was stepping up as well.

"Guys, please!" Adrien stepped in between them, trying to placate everyone.

"Y-You're being so mean, Chloe!" Mylene squeaked out with big eyes, "More than usual!"

Juleka was frowning as she was comforting a shaking Rose.

"I expected better from Nino and Alya. You guys used to be cool," Alix said angrily.

Before anything else could happen, the doors open to reveal Marinette coming in with her parents, Lila, Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier.

"What's going on?" Nino whispered as they watched when they stopped at Marinette's locker.

"Open your locker please," Mr. Damocles asked calmly.

Marinette was opening her locker, then gasped as something fell out. A white box that had...a fox pendant. Alya gasped, as she instinctively reached over her chest, knowing her own fox pendent was under her shirt.

"My grandma's pendent~" Lila picked up the necklace, placing it over her heart as Marinette's parents, Damocles and Busiter looked at Marinette in disbelief.

Marinette felt her stomach dropped, as she looked around the room. With the exception of the concerned looks from Alya, Nino and Chloe plus Adrien's troubled face, everyone else was judging her with harsh glares. Well…except for Rose and Juleka, who were looking disappointed and shocked.

"She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me! I didn't steal anything I swear!" Marinette defended with tears, looking around even at her disappointed parents, then right at a guilty looking Adrien, "Y-You know Lila's lying, d-don't you Adrien?"

Adrien bit his lower lip, looking down. He wanted to speak up, of course he wanted to! Marinette was his friend. **_But_**...if everyone was easy to turn their backs on Marinette and them...who's to say they won't with Adrien? He didn't want to lose anymore friends. He felt scared to be yelled at just like Nino, Alya and Chloe does on the daily basis. And so...he didn't speak up.

This caused Marinette's heart to break.

Seeing this, Nino shook his head and stepped up, "Mr. Damocles, Marinette didn't—"

But the principal wouldn't hear of it, as he held his hands up and bellowed, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You are expelled from this school!"

Everyone in the room were in shock, as Damocles was telling her to pack her things and leave the grounds. At this time, Alya was begging Mr. Damocles to give them time to prove that Marinette wasn't the culprit while Chloe was trying to dial her father once more to help. Nino glared at a guilty looking Adrien, but then softened as Marinette looked like she was going to cry. Tom and Sabine sighed, pushing their daughter gently out the door...until red butterflies were flying in and attacking everyone.

"Marinette!" Nino yelled as one of the butterflies aimed at her purse, but soon calmed his heart when one butterfly was about to touch him.

Alya and Chloe calmed themselves down as well, watching carefully as the butterflies hovered over them. Sadly, this meant that everyone else was akumatized under Scarlett Moth's control. But when Nino looked around more, he noticed both Rose and Juleka were holding one another calmly, looking at the red butterflies fearlessly. Huh…this was interesting.

"What now?" Nino hissed as he looked around, then blinked noticing that Adrien has vanished.

Where did he go?

"Dupain-Cheng no!" Chloe yelled, noticing the controlled Marinette was about to remove her earrings.

But soon the red butterflies flew out from the people, turning back to white butterflies and breaking the control. Marinette gasped, dropping her hands and looking around. Nino, Alya and Chloe sighed in relief, but looked at each other with slight fear from just seconds ago.

If Marinette took off her earrings...they would've been doomed.

  


"Marinette, could you come down for a moment?"

The pigtailed girl looked from her phone to see her calm upset mother at the hatch.

"B-Be right down, _Mamon_ ," Marinette whispered, as she looked at the phone with Nino, Alya and Chloe on screen, "I'll call you guys later,"

" _Don't worry dudette! We're gonna get to the bottom of this, expose Lila and get you back in school. I promise,_ " Nino assured with a small smile, tipping his hat up.

" _Mom and Daddy aren't helping right now, but I'll be sure to get some way to clear your name, Dupain-Cheng_ ," Chloe huffed, hanging up first.

Alya was smiling on screen, " _See girl? We've got your back_ ,"

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends a girl could ask for. Even Chloe," Marinette smiled gratefully, waving as her two friends signed off.

Sighing, she then glanced over when Tikki floated to her, nuzzling against her cheek.

"You've got good friends there, Marinette," The kwami cooed, as Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, I do...but I feel bad that I'm involving them," She said, feeling touched that she knew who were true friends.

Soon she was making her way downstairs, as her parents were waiting for her with troubled looks.

"Listen honey, we love you but this whole thing has gotten very complicated," Sabine started as she looked at her daughter with a sad looking, sighing, "I've made a few calls to our relatives on my side of the family, and I managed to talk with your godfather. I think that maybe you going off to school to another country might be the best course of action right now,"

Marinette's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"But until then," Sabine glanced at her husband, who nodded, "We've decided that you should help around the bakery,"

Marinette felt herself flail for excuses, "But I'm telling you! I didn't do anything! If I had to spend all my time in here, how am I suppose to prove my innocence?!"

The Dupain-Cheng couple looked at each other, as Tom tried to smile in assurance.

"It's...fun here at the bakery. You'll see sweetie,"

Marinette took the apron her father offered, sighing softly as she knew Tikki was getting frantic inside her jacket.

There was no way Ladybug could leave Paris!

  


Meanwhile, Alya was leaning against the wall, waiting by the security door and looking around.

"Hey, _psst!_ " She leaned at the door, "How long are you guys gonna need?"

The door opened as Chloe's head popped out, narrowing her eyes, "This requires some time and patience, Cesaire. So be a good little fox and guard!" She closed the door, as Alya's eye twitched.

Sighing, Chloe turned back to Nino, who was busily typing on the computers.

"What's taking so long?"

Nino huffed as he looked back at the rich blonde, "Like you told Alya, this kinda takes some working. So keep your mouth shut while I work!"

Chloe _harrumphed_ , as she said down next to him with her arms folded and pouting.

Since Marinette had left, the trio were hard at work trying to prove Marinette's innocence. Alya suggested to get finger prints onto her bestie's locker, but sadly it seems that the janitor cleans up there and wiping all evidence. Nino wanted to question everyone, but with him being shunned by his classmates, it was impossible. Chloe tried again with coaxing her Daddy's help, but to no avail.

So...they went with this plan instead.

Nino leaned back as he watched the screen showing the download bar once finding what they were looking for, and leaned back.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Nino suddenly spoke up as they were waiting, as Chloe raised a brow.

"What is it?" She asked.

Nino fixed his cap, as he looked thoughtful, "...Why did you stop being friends with me and Marinette back in pre-school?" He asked quietly, as Chloe froze.

The blonde was silent for a moment, before she sighed.

"It's...because you guys left me behind first,"

Nino whipped his head around in shock.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Don't be surprised. Kim came along and it was you three together and always tended to forget about me. It hurts because I get being ignored by my mother..."

"I'm sorry," Nino turned fully to face Chloe, "If we would've known—"

"But you didn't," Chole shrugged, "So...I thought maybe to get your attention again I...decided maybe being mean would get you guys back. Mom always said that strike fear to get people to notice you. Show them you're in charge, don't show weakness and be the boss to get attention...and I took those words to heart,"

Nino's eyes softened and sighed, pushing his glasses up, "Damn..."

"Plus...Adrien was there when you guys weren't so...I thought maybe he's all I ever needed. Then there was Sabrina..."

Nino patted at Chloe's shoulder as she looked down with sad eyes.

"Well...you've got me and Marinette back. And Alya has your back too even she'll pretend to not like you," He smiled, but then rubbed the side of his neck, "And...I'm real sorry we drifted apart. Me and Marinette should've tried harder to get you included in our friendship. We were bad friends. We...we shouldn't have left you behind and hurting like that and turning you into a bully. I'm real sorry,"

Chloe looked back up at Nino, then scoffed, hiding the smile, "This doesn't mean that I'm not gonna change and be nice,"

Nino laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way. You being bossy is your trademark now~" He joked, feeling Chloe slap his arm playfully.

Alya peeked her head in panic, "Guys! Hurry up someone's com—"

" ** _Just what do you think you three are doing~?_** "

The door opened as Alya was struggling against Kim holding her, as Lila appeared with a shocked Alix and Max. Alix glowered as Max was looking over to the computer, shutting it off and stopping the download.

"No!" Nino yelled but then was blocked by a disappointed Max as Chloe and Alix were having a stare off.

"This is highly against the rules! What did you think you were doing in here without permission?" Max wondered, as Lila sighed wistfully.

"Stealing the security keys and playing around with the school cameras? Could it be you're erasing evidence of Marinette's bullying on me?" Her lower lip wobbled and looked sad, "W-why are you guys being so mean? I'm sorry Marinette's gone but—"

"You're a little _bint_ , you know that?!" Chloe growled as she had her hands on her hips.

Alya nudged Kim away from her and stared down at Lila as she stepped forward, "You're not gonna get away with this!"

Lila smirked a little but soon fell backwards as she cried out, hands over face and crying out, "AH! Alya please! Don't hurt m-me please!"

Alya's eyes widened, raising her hands up and stepping back, "I-I didn't touch her! She fell on her own!"

Alix, Kim and Max glared at her as they helped the shivering scared Lila.

"Not cool dudes!" Kim shook his head.

"We're gonna tell Mme. Bustier what you guys did!" Alix pointed her finger at the three of them, as they paled and looked panicked.

  


"Well this didn't go well,"

Nino and Alya were sitting on the stairs in front of Collège Françoise Dupont, Chloe also sitting with them in sympathy.

After being called to the Principal's office for being caught in the security room and "hurting" Lila, Nino and Alya were expelled as well and called their parents to pick them up. Alya _knew_ her parents and Nora were gonna make sure she was six feet underground while Nino’s parents might just off him to military school or something. Chloe got off with a warning thanks to her father's intervention, but it didn't mean the blonde was out of the clear yet.

"What now?" Alya asked as she was looking down at her hands.

Suddenly, there was buzzing in all three's phones and they all pulled them out. News of Ladybug fighting Mayura was shown, and the trio looked confused.

"Isn't Marinette grounded? How is she out?" Nino asked, as Alya smelled something off.

"She would've called us if she was facing Mayura of all people," Alya hummed then looked at the two, "You guys go and "help" Ladybug out. I'll go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery,"

Nino and Chloe nodded, and soon were off.

Alya frowned, and soon was making her way across the road to her best friend's place. When she looked through the window, she saw Marinette and her dad, Marinette looking like she was in slight panic.

_'I knew it!_ ' The reporter thought, and soon was trying to get Marinette's attention.

The said girl looked up to see Alya, and smiled brightly. Alya winked when pulling her pendent out from her shirt, signalling that she was here to help. Marinette hummed, and soon was kicking at the flour bag, making flour fly everywhere. Alya was soon rushing to a dumpster and slipped inside, transforming into Rena Rouge. Using her _Mirage_ , she managed to make a Marinette doppelgänger to take Marinette's place and the real Marinette making her escape.

Once outside as Ladybug, Rena met up with her on the rooftop.

"So I'm guessing the Ladybug fighting Mayura is a Senti-monster?" Rena asked as Ladybug nodded.

"Yes, so we better get going before a certain kitty gets himself into trouble,"

"I've already sent Carapace and Honey Bee on the job,"

Ladybug smiled, "Good job. It would be good to see how Honey Bee is gonna do after her training with the Master,"

  


_"What?" Chloe was hugging Pollen to her, "I can't be Queen Bee anymore?"_

_The old master nodded his head, "No, Queen Bee can never be a hero again. However," He smiled kindly, "It does not mean it is the end for you Chloe Bourgeois,"_

_She looked confused for a moment as the old man walked over to his desk._

_"Chloe, I have seen you change for the better. Learning from your mistakes and showing such maturity and strength. Something I couldn't accomplish when I was your age. Your time as a hero is not over,"_

_"So...what does this mean? I have to use another Miraculous?" Chloe frowned and was cradling Pollen, "Sorry Master Fu, but I'm loyal to Pollen and Pollen alone!"_

_"My queen~" The yellow and black kwami cooed, touched at her human's words._

_Master Fu chuckled softly, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Which is why I'm teaching you this,"_ _He pulled his iPad and was scrolling through the printed Grimoire, "There's still a way to be the Bee Holder, but not be Queen Bee...but first..."_

_**-**_ **\----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \----- _-_ \-----**

_"Chloe Bourgeois! I denounce you as Queen Bee. Please hand over your Miraculous, you are no longer to be a hero ever again for the safety of Paris, I am sorry..."_

_Ladybug had her hand out with an open box to place the hair pin in, as Chloe sighed and was pulling the Bee pin out and placing it inside._

_"I..I understand Ladybug," She bowed her head, Chloe stepping back as Ladybug closed the small box and soon was leaving Chloe along in front of a large audience that was whispering in surprise as some others thought Chole deserved it._

_Chloe was soon back in her room of her father's hotel, sighing but then smiled a little as she heard a knock on the window._

_Opening the door to her balcony, she smirked when she saw a small familiar Chinese box sitting at the railings. Chloe brought it inside her room quickly, opening it as Pollen appeared once more._

_"_ **_Pollen, Buzz On~_ ** _"_

_Yellow light surrounded her, as Chloe was now standing there with her hair down and a lighter attire, glowing antenna and wings._

_"Goodbye Queen Bee...hello,_ **_Honey Bee_ ** _,"_

  


"And with her new look, no one would even trace the new Bee Holder back to Chloe," Rena smiled as the two were jumping from roof to roof, making their way to where the others were.

"Now, let's take down Mayura!"

The two made it as they saw that Carapace was holding Chat back while Honey Bee was fighting against "Ladybug" and losing.

"Snap out of it dude! This ain't Ladybug!" The turtle hero tried to placate the cat hero, who was struggling against him.

"He's right Chat! What were you thinking?!" Ladybug yelled, as Chat's ears perked and looked around in shock.

"Almost got his ring stolen by Miss Fake, that's for sure!" Honey Bee huffed, ready to defend if "Ladybug" tried anything else.

The other Ladybug whimpered as she pretended to fall down, "D-don't listen to her Chat! She's controlling the others under her spell! Listen to your heart, kitty!"

Chat looked conflicted as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Listen to your brain! It's your teammates! We're real!" Ladybug yelled, "She's a senti-monster,"

"Found ya little birdie!" Rena Rouge grinned as she appeared beside Mayura and kicked her out of her hiding spot and was ready to attack when Mayura blocked her hit.

"Hello Mayura~!" Ladybug smirked as Chat Noir's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Mayura?! But-"

Carapace let him go and sighed, "We've been trying to tell you that!"

"She...she looks so real," The black cat stuttered as the other male hero frowned.

"That's true...but she's still a Senti-monster..."

"Less talk, and we get that Amok from Mayura and stop her!" Ladybug shouted, as she and the team were going for the attack against Mayura and the Ladybug Senti-monster.

  


"We were _so close_!"

Chloe whined as she winced, feeling Pollen dabbing at her cheek with a warm cloth.

"The Peacock Miraculous can be scary when in the wrong hands...even more so than the Butterfly one," Marinette looked down, feeding Tikki a cookie.

"I feel even more sorry for that Bugette," Nino hummed, sipping his water as Wyazz said on top of his hat, "Chat was right, it was still a living thing that started to learn of feelings...to be gone like that..."

Alya sighed, giving Trixxi some snacks, "I'm still wondering why Chat Noir is being left in the dark about, well...us? He's been asking us of our identities and everything,"

Master Fu sat on his cushion in a lotus position, eyes closed and spoke sagely, "It is not his time yet,"

"In short, not exactly mature to be trusted," Chloe huffed, as she thanked Pollen for patching her up, "Especially when we faced Hawkmoth all of a sudden. The damn cat almost costed us!"

"Which was strange, but we'll get them...one of these days," Marinette nodded and then sighed, "But I still feel bad. I...he's my partner and I want to tell him so badly..."

"And there will be a time, Marinette. Have patience," Fu opened his eyes and smiled sadly, "All things have their time,"

"But there's still another problem," Marinette sighed as everyone looked at her, "My...my parents are thinking of moving me to a school in Japan!"

The other three Miraculous holders gasped, as Fu looked thoughtful.

"What?! You're moving?!" Alya cried out as she looked pissed, "That's totally not fair!"

"What's gonna happen to you being Ladybug? Who's gonna look after Paris? Us? We can't be a team without you dudette, you're like, our leader and all. And there's no team without Ladybug!" Nino looked worried.

"That's it, I'm calling Daddy to sort this out! There's no way you're leaving!" Chloe huffed as she was dialling her phone.

Fu looked at the children for a moment, but then blinked when he felt a presence outside the window. He turned his head, thinking he saw a shadow but...it was gone as soon as it came.

' _Ah, looks like there are forces that are even bigger than Hawkmoth and Mayura..._ '

  


Marinette, Alya and Nino were still expelled; even when Chloe was trying to get them back into school. The four found out that Lila was now modelling with Adrien, pissing both Marinette and Chloe off. Despite that they are so in trouble, the Dupain-Chengs had allowed Alya, Nino and Chloe into the bakery and help Marinette out with their parents permission and hang out together.

And then...three familiar faces showed up at the bakery one day.

"Aurore? Mireielle? Marc?"

Marinette was surprised seeing the sullen faces of her schoolmates from Ms. Mendeleiev's class but...why were they here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Nino popped up next to Marinette, having flour caked on his face as Alya and Chloe stopped their kneading of the dough.

"H-Hi guys, um..." Marc waved, as he looked like he had been crying a lot.

"Thought maybe we could come here to cheer ourselves up since..." Aurore sighed, and was balancing from foot to foot, "We're kinda in the same boat as you..."

This surprised Marinette, Nino and Alya.

"What? Don't tell me you guys...?" Alya gulped, as the three nodded their heads.

"But...how?" Nino asked as Marinette was ushering the three newcomers to sit down in the chairs provided and getting them some tea and snacks.

The blonde weather girl was brushing some hair from her eyes, frowning, "It's Lila. I mean, I never really liked her even when you guys left. But..."

  


_Aurore frowned as she watched Lila laughing and being surrounded by people, telling some tall tale about hanging out with famous singer Austin Moon and dating him. She had raised her hand up, softly saying that there was no way Lila could be dating Austin since he has a girlfriend that was his writer._

_Next thing Aurore knew a few days later, she was in the Principal's office and staring at the recorder that was in Lila's hand, somehow having Aurore's voice saying "_ **_threats_ ** _" to Lila._

  


"Not only am I out of school, but I was fired from the KIDX+ studio!" Aurore sighed as she was breathing in and out, so she wouldn't trigger an akuma.

Mireille look teary eyed, "I-I...I lost my internship with the studio too,"

"But you're so nice and sweet, Mireille. How in the world did anyone think you'd do anything!" Marinette said softly, as the said girl sighed.

  


_Mirelle waved to Adrien as she was heading back to her class. She had thanked Adrien for the interview they had together with Nadja at the New Station and was glad to have a friend like him._

_She blinked as she suddenly felt something bump into her as a cry was heard, and she turned to see Lila Rossi on the floor, holding her arm._

_"M-Mireille! How could you push me down like that!" Lila cried out as Mireille was in shock, "J-Just because you're jealous I'm close with Adrien, doesn't mean you can take it out on me..."_

_Mireille felt eyes on her as she flushed with embarrassment, loss for words._

  


Chloe scoffed, "Yeah, the witch is going too far lately. Kinda makes me look like a Disney Princess,"

A snicker came from Alya as Nino looked at Marc.

"How about you dude? Didn't Nathaniel try to help?"

Marc hiccuped as he was covering his face, shuddering.

"He didn't help at all! I-in fact..."

  


_Marc cowered back when Nathaniel slammed his hand on the art table._

_"_ **_Lila_ ** _?! You're blaming_ **_Lila_ ** _for doing your crime?!"_

_"I-I didn't rip your manga work! Honest! Why would I do that when I worked with you on it!" Marc cried out, feeling his heart rip in two as Nathaniel looked at him coldly._

_"Lila told me that you were jealous of her being close to me these past few days and promising me things to her Japanese friends about making my manga big! So you were being mean to her and trying to ruin my chances...heh, guess she was right!" The red head was then lifting up a familiar rainbow pencil that had Marc's initials on it, "I found this with my ripped up papers. I can't believe you Marc!"_

_"I'm telling you! It was Lila! I have been telling you for days that she's nothing but a liar!" Marc shouted out, tears streaming down his face._

_"Get out! We're through! I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

  


Everyone in the bakery stared in horror as Aurore was hugging the crying Marc as Chloe growled.

"I didn't think that art geek would be this stupid!" She was fisting her hands but then stopped as Nino was shaking his head no and calming her down.

"I'm so sorry Marc," Marinette said as she was reaching for the boy's hand, Marc sniffling and thanking for the tissue that Mireille was giving to him.

"I...It's not your fault Marinette...just didn't think Nathaniel would be so...so hateful like that," Marc murmured, "This was way worse than the time I became Reverser,"

Chloe stomped her feet to the ground and then was declaring with her finger raised up.

"That tears it. If Paris doesn't want us! Then we leave Paris!"

Everyone looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Wait, what?" Mireille squeaked out.

"Chloe, you can't be serious," Alya looked at the blonde deadpanned, as Chloe huffed.

"Well why not? Marinette is already leaving-"

"What?" Marc, Aurore and Mireille looked at the pigtailed girl in surprise, "Leaving?"

Marinette shrugged, an apologetic smile on her face as she wanted to explain, but Chloe cut her off.

"What's to stop us from leaving too? I've always wanted to go to Japan anyways. Sushi galore and the cute fashion there~" Chloe cooed as she was dialling her phone, "Plus, I can convince Daddy to get your parents to approve of you all to go as well~"

Marinette frowned as she was stopping Chloe gently.

"It's nice that you think that, Chloe but...I can't let you guys uproot yourselves to just follow me. Besides, we don't know if me going to Japan is a sure thing,"

Chloe frowned a bit, but sighed and gave in...for now.

Marinette looked away for a moment, deep in thought on how to convince her Mom and Dad to not send her to Japan.

  


Days turned into weeks and things were getting...as normal as it could get. Marc, Mireille and Aurore tended to hang out with Marinette and them when they were free...but it didn't mean that they were totally with the gang considering Marinette, Nino, Alya and Chloe had a secret to keep. Chloe looked up from her parents' bickering of Gabriel Agreste's gift for their 20th wedding anniversary as Marinette was coming out from the elevator with boxes of cupcakes. Excusing herself, she rushed over to help her.

"Oi, Dupain-Cheng, you could've called me for help ya know," Chloe muttered as they walked together to Tom and Sabine, "You didn't have to handle it all by yourself,"

A giggle escaped the pigtailed girl, "It's okay, you're busy with your parents plus I know Nino is over at Alya's place to have dinner with her family. It's the first time he'll be introduced as her boyfriend to them ya know? So I'm fine- _wahh_!"

Chloe winced as Marinette tripped up, but was soon surprised when Adrien and that Kagami girl came over to help.

"...Tsurugi," Chloe sneered as the Japanese girl looked up and glared back.

"Bourgeois," She greeted coolly, but then softened as she smiled at Marinette, "Clumsy as ever are we?" She teased lightly as she helped Marinette up.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to," Marinette smiled at both Kagami and Adrien once given back the boxes, "I don't want you guys to miss the ceremony because of me,"

"Are you kidding?" Adrien laughed, "We couldn't wait to get away,"

"It's a good thing you're clumsy as they are boring~" Kagami giggled, making Marinette giggle in return as Chloe's eye twitched.

Soon the four of them made it to the Dupain-Cheng's table, placing the boxes down, as Sabine smiled.

"Marinette, could you get rid of the empty trays for us please?"

Adrien perked up as he looked over to Marinette, "Oh! Could we help you?" He then gave his best puppy eyes, " _Pleaaaaase~?_ "

Chloe looked worriedly over at Marinette, who just smiled.

"Oh alright,"

Adrien smiled brightly as Kagami looked fondly over to him.

Maybe a few months ago, the smile would've sent Marinette into cardiac arrest and be jealous over Kagami. But...lately, after the high road talk and all, Marinette had re-evaluated her feelings for Adrien. And...she has discovered with a cringe that it was getting out of hand. Obsessive, borderline creepy...she decided to step back from her " _crush_ " and treat Adrien like she would anyone else. And it has worked...slowly, but surely. It shocked Chloe when Marinette told her this, but Chloe just stated " _Less competition for me_ " as a joke. On the bright side, this meant that Marinette and Kagami could be proper friends. The two girls ended up growing closer ever since the " _Ikari Gozen_ " incident and had been exchanging messages since swapping numbers.

Marinette even gave some advice to Kagami on how to get closer to Adrien.

Tom suddenly piped up, "Oh! And before you go back home, could you please bring us some drink umbrellas? They're in the kitchen," He pointed out with a grin, "Thanks,"

Marinette nodded, as she soon was taking a tray, followed by Adrien and Kagami. Chloe rolled her eyes and followed them since there wasn't anymore trays to carry. Once they placed the trays away, Adrien started to play fight with Kagami, the two using ladles as swords.

Chloe glanced at Marinette as the girl was looking for those umbrellas for drinks, "You're sure taking the whole Adrigami thing well,"

Marinette snorted, " _Adrigami_?"

"That's what I decided to call them, just look at them. Being all... _blegh_!" Chloe made a face, making the baker girl giggle, "I am honestly shocked that you aren't that effected by them anymore,"

"They are made for each other Chloe," Marinette said with a sincere smile, "And I've accepted that for a while,"

After a while, Adrien suggested that all four of them should dump the party and go somewhere fun. Chole looked unsure, wanting to get back to her arguing parents and check on them. But naturally, Marinette roped her in and together all four of them were sneaking off and ran when Gorilla, Adrien's bodyguard, spotted them. They managed to hid out in the rooftop of the hotel and jumped into the pool of balls together.

"Guh! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe choked out once Gorilla was gone, but then yelped when Marinette threw a ball at her and growled, "OH it is **ON**! Dupain-Cheng!"

Soon all four of them were throwing balls at each other, laughing and just having fun; not even noticing a frowning figure sneaking away. When seeing Marinette's hair down thanks to Kagami's friendly tackle, all three of them had agreed that Marinette's hair down made the other look even prettier ( _Denial_ was on Chloe's part, while Kagami was open to saying it and Adrien agreed). 

They managed to escape again once Gorilla almost caught on to them, running out the hotel with smiles and laughter and not noticing someone had seen them...and was not happy at all.

The four were soon then approaching near the river where Andre the Sweetheart’s Ice Cream Maker, and Marinette was able to choose the flavour for both Kagami and Adrien.

Tugging at Chloe, Marinette leaned into Kagami and whispered, "Me and Chloe will head back to the hotel to give my dad his umbrellas for the drinks,"

Kagami tilted her head, confused, "We can go with you?"

"It's okay. Besides, this gives you and Adrien some alone time," Marinette winked, and soon was dragging the whining Chloe away, as Kagami blushed but smiled in appreciation.

Once the two were far enough, Chloe huffed, pulling away from Marinette.

"You're such a masochist Dupain-Cheng! Why are you pushing them further together— _Huh_?"

The blonde observed as Marinette had this relaxed smile on her face, shaking her head.

"I told you didn't I? I think Kagami and Adrien are perfect for each other. I'm totally fine with them and wish them the best," She stated, humming to herself as they kept on walking, Chloe looking perplexed.

"...For real?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes. Besides, I have...other things to worry about,"

Chloe softened, "Your parents aren't budging about you moving to Japan huh?"

A sigh was heard from Marinette, "No. And I'm running out of time. I..I can't leave Paris. I can't leave my home, Chloe," She looked at the blonde with worry in her eyes, "I'll be far away from you guys, from my family...f-from Tikki. W-what if I have to give it up? I don't want to give up being Ladybug..."

A cooing sound was heard from Marinette's purse, as the Ladybug holder was patting the side of it gently. A frown was on Chloe's face as she was touching at her disguised hair tie that now had a bee symbol. She couldn't imagine losing Pollen again...even as a changed heroine.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE L— ** _BUWAHHHH!_** "

Marinette and Chloe stopped in their tracks, eyes widened as they witnessed Police Chief Roger vanish in a pink beam of life along with car, turning into a heart that were sucked into-

**_"The love of the city is SOOO delectable~"_ **

**_"And these lovebirds, what a treat~"_ **

"Daddy? M-Mom?" Chloe yelped, recognizing the voices as she was suddenly pulled by Marinette and into an alley.

"Time to transform!"

  


Adrien was about to avoid the kiss from Kagami when he spotted Ladybug and Honey Bee fighting on the rooftops again...some floating pink head with two faces.

" _A-ah, ow, stomachache, to-toooooo much ice cream ah-ha_ ," Adrien stood up as he backed away and smiled weakly, "I should use the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

He soon turned and rushed away, leaving a baffled and hurt Kagami.

Plagg popped out from inside Adrien's jacket with a bark of a laugh, "You sure know how to swoon a lady," He joked, as Adrien rushed into a dark tunnel.

"The only lady I wanna swoon needs me. **_Plagg, CLAWS OUT!_** "

Green light shone around him, and soon in his place was Chat Noir. Rushing out, he soon pole-vaulted up to the roof to meet with his Lady and Honey Bee, blinking as suddenly he saw his Lady was running off.

"Er, where's she going?" The feline hero asked as Honeybee was dodging Heart Hunter's attack.

"She used her Lucky Charm and has a plan!" Honey Bee yelled as Chat Noir joined her side, "She'll be back probably with an ally!"

Honey Bee knew that Carapace and Rena Rouge is unavailable, so maybe someone else was needed for this fight?

Before Chat could dive in and probably take a hit on the monster, the akuma suddenly turned back into the Mayor and his wife, as they were falling fast.

"Quick grab them!" Honey Bee yelled, using her spinning top as a lasso and grabbed Audrey Bourgeois as Chat grabbed the Mayor.

The two placed them down on the ground gently, the two looking confused.

"Er, why did Hawkmoth suddenly let them go like that?" Chat asked, looking around for the dark butterfly that should be around.

Honey Bee frowned, then gasped as she snapped, "Ladybug!"

  


Meanwhile, a certain sneaky ex-fox was sitting on a park bench with her arms folded and waiting.

When she spotted a certain black butterfly flying her way, she smirked.

**_"Just in time~"_**

  


Ladybug was looking at the merry-go-round token in her hand, frowning a bit as she was looking around, then smiled as she saw what she needed to see at the merry-go-round at the park. She was about to head down when she had the feeling of eyes on her. She glanced up and spotted a familiar figure on the opposite rooftop.

"Mayura..." She muttered, narrowing her eyes and soon was making her way the opposite direction.

There was no way she was leading Mayura to the Master. And soon, Ladybug decided to lead Mayura away from the park.

What she didn't notice was someone else had spotted Ladybug looking this way and smirked, wandering around until they stopped in front of the Merry-Go-Round. Peering into the booth where usually the conductor would be at, a certain old man with an ice box was hidden in with a look of surprise.

" ** _Hello there Guardian~ I am Sugarcoat~ Or should I say... The soon to be Miracle Queen~?_** "

  


Ladybug looked back, sighing as it seems she lost Mayura. She was about to head back when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she spotted Honey Bee and Chat Noir rushing towards her.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?! Where's Heart Hunter?" Ladybug chided them as Chat Noir was so out of breath to respond since he was trying to keep up with a frantic Honey Bee.

"Ladybug it's a trap! I have a feeling that my pa— _er_ , The Bourgeois were just a setup," Honey Bee said as she was grabbing Ladybug's shoulders, "They were a decoy in hopes you'd use Lucky Charm and maybe grab a hero to help out!"

Ladybug gasped as she looked back to the park and groaned.

"I spotted Mayura trying to follow me just now to find Master Fu! Ugh, you might be on to something, Honey Bee!"

Chat Noir tiredly looked between them with frustration. He hated being in the dark.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"No time to explain Chat! We gotta head back to the park!"

Ladybug didn't want to do this, but she soon was paging Carapace and Rena Rouge. Hopefully they'll make it here on time.

  


Although...they had their _own problems_ to deal with.

With the Cesaire family under some mind control, two people had to leave and change into their hero costumes and see what's going on.

" ** _Citizens of Paris~! I am Sugarcoat!_** " A figure in a fluffy cloud dressed like some cotton candy princess and a sugar cane wand flying over the city with an evil grin, " ** _Your new ruler and the one that will DESTROY LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR~_**!"

With an evil laugh, she raised her wand and made an Amok of dark fairies, flying around to hypnotize anyone to believe anything she says.

Carapace and Rena were on the scene, avoiding being attacked and trying to rescue every citizen.

So much for their family dinner to introduce Nino as her boyfriend. But Alya figured that they have time for that later when they defeat this bad guy.

"W-we can't keep this up, babe!" The turtle hero yelled, using shelter to blog some fairies trying to touch him, "We need Ladybug!"

The fox panted, nodding her head, "Y-Yeah. You're right. We need to-" A gasped escaped her as she was suddenly touched by one of the Fairies, and was suddenly blank faced and slack jawed under Sugarcoat's control.

**_"RENA ROUGE!_** " Carapace yelled, letting his guard down as a fairy touched him.

  


Ladybug peeked inside the merry-go-round, seeing the familiar ice box that's now empty and felt dread in her stomach.

"Master Fu was taken!" She pushed back and looked at the two heroes with her, "And it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Milady!" Chat assured her, even though he was pretty lost, "You didn't know,"

"Besides, Master Fu is pretty smart for an old guy. I'm sure he's fine, he'll know what to do,"

Chat Noir frowned at the Bee Miraculous Heroine. _How did she know about Fu?_

"I should've known better though! If something happens to Master Fu...!" Ladybug shook her head, "I should've been more careful, h-had my head on straight, ugh!" Ladybug growled in frustration of herself as Honey Bee sighed.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is we get the turtle boy and fox chick and team up to find him! Maybe even get that snake and dragon on our side too, if Mayura and maybe Hawkmoth are out and about," Honey Bee suggested as Ladybug tried to keep her cool.

"Y-You're right Honey. We just—look out!" Ladybug yelled as she was soon pulling at both her teammates away as Fairies were after them.

The three started running off, trying not to get caught by them as Chat bravely stated he'll hold them off while the girls run and hide. Ladybug was about to protest, already having her yo-yo out, but Honey Bee rolled her eyes as she grabbed both bug and Chat and rushed off into an alleyway, dumping them into a dumpster and followed them, closing the top and sealing it.

It was then they heard a familiar voice speak out.

" ** _Ladybug and Chat Noir~! I know you're out there! Come on out if you ever want to see a certain someone again~_** "

"Lila?" All three of them choked out in surprise.

"She was akumatized again?" Chat wondered as Honey Bee was opening her top to see the Akuma Alert.

"Apparently she's now under the persona as Sugarcoat. An akuma that hypnotizes people with her fairies when they touch someone and gets them to believe anything she says. And look," Honey Bee showed the screen that Lila indeed was standing at some rooftop with a controlled Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko and Viperion at her side, while Hawkmoth and Mayura were behind her with an unconscious Master Fu.

" ** _I know the identities of your little team too~ Surrender your Miraculouses NOW along with that stupid Bee friend of yours! And no one has to get hurt~ I command you as the NEW GUARDIAN! ME! MIRACLE QUEEN! AHAHAHAHA~_** "

Ladybug felt her face go white and looked over at her two worried teammates.

"What should we do Ladybug?" Honey Bee asked as Ladybug was biting her lower lip, feeling hope draining.

"I...I-I don't know I...I don't have any idea how to stop her..." Ladybug covered her face as Chat and Honey looked at each other.

Chat reached out to touch his lady's hand, smiling warmly and encouraging, "If anyone could save the day, it's you Bugaboo. And you're not alone! You have me-" A cough from the Bee holder, as Chat rolled his eyes, "And I guess this buzzing bee too,"

"We're with you Ladybug. All the way to the end," Honey Bee said with a grin, determined and ready to follow Ladybug to battle. And it's the biggest one yet.

Touched by their words, she sniffled, and nodded her head.

"Alright...I think I have a plan,"

"That's my lady~" Chat said with a proud purr, as he and Honey leaned in to listen to Ladybug's plan.

  


**"It's over Hawkmoth! You and Mayura are done for!"**

Ladybug shouted as Honey Bee was holding a de-akumatized Lila in her arms from jumping for anymore dark butterflies and Chat had managed to snap the rest of the heroes out of it while holding the Miraculous Box. Honey Bee decided to shut Lila up by stinging her, rendering her unconscious.

Hawkmoth huffed as Mayura was holding the struggling Master Fu.

"Too bad. I was sure Lila Rossi would've made the fine Miracle Queen," The man sneered, as the suit wearing man as he turned to the Master, "Hand over the box Ladybug, or this old timer is never gonna see the light of day ever again! It's not over yet~"

"Yess... ** _i-it is,_** " Master Fu coughed, as Ladybug looked up in worry.

"Master I'm sorry!" She looked down at the summoned Lucky Charm, confused on what to do with it, "I-I'm trying to see what I can do but..." What does one do with a ** _train keychain_**?

Master Fu smiled weakly as he closed his eyes, "It is not your fault Ladybug. **It is time** ,"

Ladybug gasped, "No! M-Master!"

"You'll be one of the most magnificent guardians yet~"

"What?!" Hawkmoth seethed as Master Fu managed to escape Mayura's hold.

**_"I, Wang Fu, hereby relinquish the Miracle Box! And name Ladybug as the NEW GUARDIAN!"_**

 **"NOOOOOOOO!** "

Chat yelped as the box flew out of his hands, transforming in a bright light...into a red egg like box with black spots and gold linings.

Hawkmoth growled, as he picked up the fallen Mayura and spat at the unconscious Fu. The two then vanished, as Honeybee and the rest of the awaken heroes chased after them. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other before checking up on Master Fu...only to find out that the Master...didn't recognize them at all.

Even when Ladybug casted her Miraculous Ladybug spell.

  


"I'm sorry that Hawkmoth and Mayura got away..."

Marinette shook her head as Ayla and her walked down the street together after looking at the lockers in the train station once dropping Master Fu off with Marianne Lenoir. Apparently Master Fu left a few letters behind, some she's already read and the rest Marinette will read later on.

"It's fine. We'll get them another day..." She then softened as Alya was rubbing at her own arm, "S-sorry that you had to be denounced as Rena Rouge,"

Like with Chloe, Ladybug had no choice but to publicly announce that Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko and Viperion were no longer heroes ever again considering Hawkmoth and Mayura knew who they were now.

Alya smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders, "Nah. I understand why you had to do it. It just...sucks that I can't use Trixx anymore,"

"You're not off the team ya know. Just...you can't be using the Fox Miraculous. Nor can Nino use the Turtle ever again," Marinette sighed, holding the backpack that had the Miracle Box and the letters, "I don't think Fox or Turtle could be used for a long while. I have a feeling that they'll have their time again some day,"

"Is that a guardian thing?" Alya asked but then looked worried, "But Marinette. I gotta ask...what are you going to do now? I mean you can't be a guardian and Ladybug at the same time can you? And what about you moving to Japan in a week?"

Marinette stiffened, as she and Alya winced.

"Ah, sorry for reminding you,"

"N-no, no," Marinette waved her hand but then sighed, "Actually...it's good you said that. Maybe...maybe me moving is a good thing,"

Alya looked surprised at her best friend, "Wait, what? You actually want to move?"

"And take the Miracle Box with me," Marinette said this quietly as she sighed, "It was too close for comfort for Hawkmoth and Mayura to win. If not for Master Fu's sacrifice, all would've been lost. I think moving away from Paris for a while would get the box and myself off their trail,"

The Ladyblogger hummed, "I...guess that makes sense. As much as I hate to admit it,"

The two were silent as they were making their way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but Alya then broke it with a determined look.

"You know, maybe Chloe had a point. Maybe going to Japan would be fun,"

Marinette gawked at her, "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"You don't think you're going by yourself, are you girl?" The glasses wearing female grinned, "I mean, there was no way that as a new Guardian and being Ladybug you could fly solo? Nuh-uh! As you said, we're a team!"

"But...your family?"

"My parents are cool with it. Besides, they think me going to a school in another country would _make me learn the value and experience of real life_ , or something like that," Alya hummed, tapping her chin, "Sure Nora is gonna be totally against it and protective as usual and I'll miss my little sisters but..."

She softened, smiling at Marinette.

”I don't want you to be alone on this adventure. I promised to be by your side always and by Kwami, I'm gonna stay by you!"

"And don't forget me!" Nino appeared in between them, wrapping his arms around them grinning, "I'm coming along too! Japan is the biggest movie happening place besides Hollywood yo!"

"Hey! You're not gonna dump _my ass_ and leave me behind!" Chloe huffed, appearing next to them with her arms crossed, "Besides, it's my idea to go to Japan and follow you Du—Marinette,"

Alya gasped mocking, hands over her cheeks with a grin, "Did you use her first name~? What the heck happened that day~?"

"Shut up Cesaire!"

Nino grinned as he watched them bicker, then glanced over at Marinette, who didn't look happy.

The pigtailed girl looked her friends and sighed, "I appreciate it guys but...I can't just let you uproot your life here to just come with me...I wouldn't feel right. This is something that I just have to do. Until I come back and be ready to face Hawkmoth and Mayura stronger than ever. Besides, I...won't be gone for a long time. Maybe just three years tops? I'll be back home before you know it!"

The three looked at the girl for a moment as they arrived at her place.

"But Marinette..." Nino started but Marinette was holding her hand up.

"I should go...we can talk about this tomorrow at the hideout,"

Meaning Master Fu's old place that Chloe managed to rent out thanks to her money and make it their official hideout.

Nino sighed, and tipped his hat up, "Well, when you're ready...you know where to find us,"

"We're not done talking yet though!" Alya whined as Nino dragged her and Chloe, waving goodbye and walking them home.

Marinette watched them go, sighing softly. As much as she loved her friends (and strangely, even Chloe of all people), she could never let them follow her. It was going to be a hard and dangerous road ahead. One that...despite Master Fu's words, she had to do alone. She felt the worry stare from her kwami as she stepped inside and headed to her room to finish packing for Japan.

As she opened the hatch door of her room, she felt a chill.

**Someone was in her room.**

" _Hello, Ladybug~_ "

Marinette pushed the door open fully as sitting at her loveseat was rugged looking man with a scarf covering the bottom half of his face, holding what seems to be a magazine.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!" Marinette demanded, as she was readying herself for anything.

" _Now, now. Is that any way to talk to a dear family friend?_ "

The man stood up tall, dark tresses of hair falling over his face a bit as he pushed back with tired eyes.

Marinette blinked, staring at him unsurely, "Family friend?"

"The name's Shota Aizawa...it's finally good to see you again, God Daughter..."

Marinette stared at him, still unsure.

A sighed was sounded by the man, but then was chuckling a bit, "I guess you wouldn't remember me. It's been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were kinda tiny..." He gestured with his hands of a baby size, chuckling.

Marinette stared even more but then her eyes widened, “You...you called me—”

" ** _Ladybug?_** " The man named Shota Aizawa was holding up an envelope, and Marinette recognised it from her Master's stationary, "I believe we have a lot to talk about young lady..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a few key notes before we continue on:
> 
> \- Max and Kim never got their Miraculouses. So no Pegasus or King Monkey.
> 
> \- Alix being Bunnix is unknown for now.
> 
> \- Next up, more My Hero/BNHA will be seen
> 
> \- Everything has it's reason.
> 
> So yeah, from this point on, we're going for the UA plotline now and we managed to cover everything on the Miraculous side...well almost everything -snickers- anyways, what ya'll think? I know it's a lot and confusing but have any questions, I'll be sure to answer! THERE ARE SOME CHANGES from the original Tumblr headcanons (which you can find under the same name as the author but oh well. Anyways, faves/follows/reviews are much appreciated! Thanks again for reading.
> 
> -RiriChanElric


	3. Obstacles Ahead! Trouble’s Brewing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa arrives in Paris and he's Marinette's god father. We learn more about how he's involved with the Dupain-Cheng and apparently he's not the ONLY visitor from Japan. As Marinette is still deciding if it's the right choice to move to leave the life she knows, not just one, but TWO MORE forces are on the move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: 
> 
> \- Yay! Aizawa! More heroes from Japan show up!  
> \- Explanations of the Hero World!  
>  -A few new and familiar faces pop up!  
> \- OOF there’s gonna be drama and plot twists~
> 
> Author’s notes: Okay so...there’s gonna be MAJOR SPOILERS on the Miraculous Side with Season 4 and the Shanghai special coming up so...don’t be surprised you’re gonna see some things :D Hope this chapter gets you reeling~

_"I believe we have a lot to talk about young lady..."_

Marinette blinked as she looked at the man for a moment and then bit her lower lip. What were the chances that a stranger that reveals to be his godfather _actually_ knew of her being Ladybug? And that this man _also_ knew Master Fu? It didn't add up to her.

A sigh was heard from the man as Marinette looked up, Shota was rubbing the side of his neck.

"It seems that you don't believe me. Which is good. Having the instinct to not trust easily is a trait that a hero should have," The man then was holding out the letter to Marinette, "I have a feeling you haven't read _all_ of the letters your former Master has given to you. I suggest you read it soon. For now, I suppose we should meet with your parents now, hm?"

"Er, r-right,"

She had a lot of questions, mostly just what _exactly_ Master Fu told this guy. Or how _even how Master Fu knew about this dude and never told her._ Weren't Miraculouses supposed to be a secret? Unless this guy is part of the order?

 _'Doesn't look like a guy that belongs in the Order,'_ Marinette would think, but soon was following the man down to meet with her parents.

Turns out, the story checks out. Sabine explained that during her high school days she was sent to Japan for a few years due to her family being traditional, wanting Sabine to learn for her future in the family business and somehow ended up meeting with Shota Aizawa. The two became fast friends with some other friends of theirs. But when college time came, Sabine wished to go to Europe and escape her strict, suffocating family and soon left, leading to how she ended up meeting Tom.

"When you wrote to me about your daughter, I was surprised. Thought you'd reach out to Yamada than me," Aizawa tilted his head after dinner.

Sabine hummed, "I felt like since I made you godfather, I felt like talking to _you_ first. But how is Hizashi? And Nemuri?"

Something in Aizawa's eyes shift for a second, but he smiled a bit, "They're fine. They miss you though,"

Marinette was bringing in the dishes to her father washing at the sink, and whispered to him, "So, I never even heard of this guy before...and _mamon_ went to Japan?"

Tom looked over and smiled a little, "Oh yes. It was your grandparents' on your mother's side's idea. Being business people of a huge company was a big deal and, with their upbringing they thought your mother would follow into their footsteps and thought sending her to school there would shape her up for the future they envisioned for her. But she's a free spirit ya know? She tended to sneak out of that school of hers and met some true friends that showed her how to actually _live._ Staying in Japan and having friends like him backfired your grandparents' plans. I have him to thank really,"

Marinette raised a brow as Tom laughed softly.

"If not for him encouraging your mother to follow her dreams and leave the country, then I wouldn't have met her,"

Blue eyes glanced over to her mother laughing at something Aizawa said, humming with a thoughtful look.

Even if this guy _did_ help bringing her parents together, it didn't answer the questions that were burning in her mind.

The next day, Aizawa suggested to going to Master Fu's place.

He excused to Tom and Sabine that Marinette volunteered to show him around Paris for a bit and the couple agreed. Marinette was a bit peeved at Aizawa had gone ahead and faked a story for them, but at least she was allowed to go out of the house.

Arriving, however, Marinette was surprised that they weren't alone.

" _Hey Sho! What took you so long huh?_ " A dirty blond haired funky man in some weird get up called, waving at Aizawa.

Marinette was faced to seeing her friends in the room along with a few more strangers. What's even more surprising was that her friends also included a confused Marc, Aurore and Mireille along with a suspicious looking Kagami, a calm looking Luka.

"What's...going on?" Marinette asked slowly as she looked at Aizawa.

"When I said you should read all the letters your Master gave you, I meant it," He nodded to the letters that were in Marinette's purse and grinned a bit, "It would explain a lot of things and more,"

"Marinette," Kagami stepped forward, as she was holding up a piece of paper, "I had a feeling of you being Ladybug but I am glad of this confirmation. And..." She softened, looking sort of embarrassed, "I am still honoured you have chosen me before for Ryuko. And so I thank you," She said, bowing her head to her, making Marinette wave her hands and getting the girl to stop bowing.

Luka chuckled, "I had a gut feeling too, but didn't say anything in case it made you uncomfortable. But glad to know the one saving Paris is the girl that is amazing everyday,"

Marc smiled brightly, "I-I'm not sure exactly what is going on m-myself but...wow! You as Ladybug!"

"This is huge news!" Aurore gaped as she was jumping up and down, "But thank _god_ that it's you and not lets say, Chloe, or something!"

A scoff was heard from said rich girl.

Mireille nodded, "We won't tell anyone about you being Ladybug and being the New Guardian of the Miraculouses! Promise!"

The pigtailed girl paled through all of this, as Aizawa tapped her shoulder to calm her and Nino stepped to her side.

"Dudette, apparently there are letters from Master Fu sent to our mailboxes this morning," He held up his letter for her to read, "He wrote to _each_ of us to this room that we were chosen to have our new Miraculouses permanently under the New Guardian but will be brought to Japan to train and prepare for the future oncoming war against Hawkmoth,"

Marinette was scanning her eyes over his letter and frowned, seeing it really was her Master's handwriting...that apparently was written _months_ ago.

"Your Master had foreseen it," Aizawa spoke up, "He saw that this terrorist of yours was going to gain more allies, become a powerful force that will not only take over Paris, but will also take over the world. We believe that it aligns to our own troubles back in Japan. Thus, why we," He gestured to the strangers also in the room, "Are here,"

Feeling slightly perturbed, Marinette observed the room. There was a man with blond hair gelled up with cool sunglasses that looked weird, a beautiful woman that looked like a dominatrix, a large tubby man in a yellow jumpsuit and a muscled man that was smiling _way_ too big.

" _HA HA HA!_ GREETINGS YOUNG DUPAIN-CHENG! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" The smiling man boomed with a salute, making Marinette cringe a bit.

"Dude that's _All Might,"_ Nino whispered to her as he grinned, "He's a famous hero like Majestia and Knightowl but I never thought I'd be meeting him up close. The Symbol of Peace, dude!"

Alya was also appearing next to Marinette and was smiling from ear to ear, "I kinda heart these guys are Present Mic, Midnight and Fatgum; total famous heroes, girl!" She then glanced at Aizawa and then nudged at her with a pout, "Didn't know you were pretty close to _the_ Eraserhead!"

"Eraserhead?" Marinette was shaking her head, "Wait, wait, how do you two _know_ all this!?"

"Duh, superhero fans," The both said with eye rolls.

Alya frowned, "But the question is, why are the Japanese heroes here for us? Doesn't make much sense,"

"Your Master was aligned with the Hero's Association before," The heroine Midnight spoke up calmly, as she smiled sweetly, "When he was the Jade Turtle Hero and all, he had shown himself when running with that Miraculous box and so a few chosen of us knew the secret and kept it, even against our country's government."

"Which is why we came to collect you!" The one named Fatgum spoke up, "After receiving the letter that Fu had "retired", it was said that we'd be taking the new Guardian and her team to come to U.A. and train with other kids your age with your quirks!"

Midnight nudged him, as Aizawa sighed.

"These kids don't have quirks, remember?"

Present Mic then looked fidgety, "Damn European govern dudes and their accords..."

The Parisian teens looked confused.

"Er, no offense..." Nino started, but was cut off by Chloe.

"We're _not_ incompetent you know! We have done well by ourselves just fine! We don't need to go to some school when we're _already_ heroes," She huffed, arms folded, "Why are adults _now_ taking action when we needed you months ago?!"

"I'm afraid that can't be the case anymore," All Might spoke solemnly, even with the smile on his face, "We have been informed of what happened recently and it will be dangerous for you all to be staying here,"

"But...our families? And would the Mayor allow it? Leaving Paris?" Aurore asked, scratching her head.

"Those are taken care of," Midnight assured with a smile.

Marinette was still unsure.

"Howcome it only took you _now_ to come when Master Fu asked you? Being heroes and all, why didn't you come here earlier when Hawkmoth is terrorizing our city for a while now?" She frowned deeply, "We tried reaching out to the Justice League, the Avengers?…They didn't come. _None_ of them, not even "Pro-Heroes" that you so call proclaim you are…"

Alya looked surprised at Marinette's hostility, when the adults except for Aizawa winced in guilt.

"Europe isn't exactly _big_ on us anyways," Aizawa sighed, rubbing his head, "It's been a history that the countries here don't trust either Japan or America of the Hero Society and had already kept their Accords up to keep heroes or people with quirks out or...well..."

Marinette looked confused as she was picking up her letters to read as they were all talking.

Marc raised his hand up, "But...you said so-something about...accords? And quirks? What are quirks?"

"They're kinda like Super Powers that people have. Think like the President of America, Victory, or even Majestia," Alya was pushing her glasses up as she was smiling brightly but then dimmed slightly, "Actually now that I think about it...Many countries in Europe aren't well versed in superheroes except for Ladybug and Chat Noir. In fact..." She frowned more, "Why _aren't_ there more heroes or people with special abilities?"

"There are...just they are either taken in or they escaped their countries," Aizawa said blankly.

All Might stepped in, coughing, "I assume you know of the Heroes United of America? Ever since they were established along with myself being the Symbol of Peace, not... _everyone_ agreed of Superheroes being part of the top of society…not since of the _many_ instances that the Justice League and Avengers had with the public…it seems they had _other things_ to deal with,"

"And you did also?" Marinette asked, arms folded as All Might began to sweat.

Midnight hummed, deciding to save the man's skin from the girl's glare, "Many European countries of the UN stated that there needs to be a certain kinda of order,"

"The _normal_ order," Fatgum grumbled, but Midnight continued.

"They believe that everyone can't be heroes, that it pushes real heroes like the police and such aside. They want to be a society that would have equality for everyone. In short… _quirkless_ people should be on top _. Normal people_ is the norm before and should always be. But that's not right now is it?

Everyone was silent, and Midnight took this as a sign to continue on.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir along with any heroes associated with them are strangely the exception," She hummed, tapping her chin, "We weren't aware of the whole thing until recently when Hawkmoth made his announcement on the internet. Even if you _had_ your powers to change everything back to normal and such, there is the fact people _still saw and heard everything,_ "

All Might continued, "There are people in those government seat that might be related to the Order of the Miraculouses but there are things that still stand. Anyone with quirks/mutations in Europe aren't exactly welcomed or, if you wish to stay there are...procedures,"

Fatgum had a hard look on his face, making Marinette wonder why.

"Many of the U.N that are of Japan and America were appalled of the practices that Europe conducted, particularly England. Apparently infants would be given _booster shots_ to expel a quirk and continued to do so until they were developed to being quirkless. But there are some cases that those quirks come back," Aizawa explained.

Present Mic huffed, "Those that have their quirks returned were either shipped to America or Japan, or they..."

The room was silent after the man trailed off, as all the teens paled and Marinette was half listening.

"That's...totally messed up," Luka, for once, wasn't calm at all.

"But howcome this isn't public knowledge?" Alya asked, her reporter instinct kicking in, "I mean—"

"You think that your government would be trusted ever again when finding out? No," All Might hummed, "It would cause the biggest rebellion of all time in many countries. And so, thus why—"

"You're planning a program," Marinette was finished reading her letter and looked up, "You guys planned to have us trained in your country and once we're ready to take down Hawkmoth and whoever he's teaming up with, you'll reveal later that Europe could open doors into having people with quirks and heroes status again and stop the practice of getting rid of future generation's quirks,"

The teens were baffled, looking at All Might who sweated.

"W-well,"

"In short, you're just using us!" Chloe stood but was stopped when Marinette spoke again.

"We should accept," Marinette spoke up as everyone looked back at her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room yelled as Marinette calmly shrugged.

"WHILE it's true that we shouldn't be trusting you…" Marinette started, as she looked to Aizawa, "However…the one thing that is _clear_ is that I can't stay here when Hawkmoth _knows_ of my team, and knows that Ladybug is now the new Guardian. Meaning he'll up his game, hurt more people, all in the name of finding _who_ I am and will do anything to get the Miraculouses…One day he might actually kill someone in his quest…"

This made the teenagers gulp, not realising the gravity of the situation since the "Miracle Queen" incident. They also were realising now that Lila was officially branded as a terrorist in their eyes, but unfortunately was still a minor. And has lied her way to cover her tracks.

Aizawa looked back at his goddaughter, and slowly nodded his head, "So…do you accept?"

Marinette looked around the room, before she then breathed out, "I'd like to have a word with the team before I can give you all an answer," She said seriously.

 _The,_ not _my._ She wanted to think that this was a place of equality. There was no way she could do this alone.

The was the time that Nino asked a valid question.

"D-does that include Chat Noir?"

Marinette froze at the name, as she looked troubled. Right…she needed to tell her partner about this. But…that would _also_ mean revealing _who_ she was. The time had to come.

She looked down at the letter and softened at the words at the bottom of the page.

_It is time._

Once the Heroes of Japan were gone, and Aizawa saying that he'll just wander around Paris and he'll meet up with Marinette later, the teens of the Miraculous were gathered around in a circle to talk about what just happened and what's the plan.

"I can't leave. Not when my Mom and sister are still here," Luka started, as he was strumming his guitar with a frown, "And I know my sister has been…not cool lately…I still want to be here with her….but…"

"I know _my family_ would want the opportunity to get rid of me anyways so, I have no problems in leaving Paris," Marc sounded bitter as Aurore was patting at his shoulder with sympathy.

"MMm I'm pretty sure my parents will find a way to contact a relative or two in Japan after finding out I'm expelled from Françoise Dupont," Mireille sighed softly, "Boarding school options and all as punishment,"

"I'm all for it. I mean my Mom's a model herself so she's not around as much since she's always travelling for work around the world," Aurore pointed out, shrugging, "She won't notice or care,"

Kagami sat there saying nothing, but everyone could tell that she only has one problem…her _mother._

Marinette sighed, as she glanced at her three closest (well, Chloe counts now surprisingly) friends, as Nino started off.

"All the way with you dudette. 100% support on whatever you decide!"

Alya nodded, "Same. It's gonna be a hard road, but we'll make it through! We're a team now!"

"Yeah! Besides, not like _anyone_ would miss me in Françoise Dupont anyways," She had a pained look for a second, and Marinette could guess it was about Sabrina.

"You guys are the best. Really, I appreciate your input on this. However," The pigtailed girl started as she bit her lower lip, "I'm still worried about you leaving your lives here because of me. Your futures are going to be _nothing_ but taking Hawkmoth down and whoever he'll be allying himself with. An never-ending fight that might end in bloodshed…"

Marinette looked up at her friends worriedly, tearing up.

"I don't want you to be dragged down with me...i-if something goes wrong…"

Alya was at her side immediately and hugged her, "Girl! You're not dragging us!"

Nino came in the hug as well, "We _want_ to be able to stay by yourself and save the world!"

Luka smiled and was patting at her head gently, "Whatever the music takes you, I shall do my best to be your backup…"

Marc, Aurore and Mireille also joined in the hug as Kagami and Chloe stood there awkwardly watching on.

Marinette sobbed softly as she hugged all of them, even managing to drag the "Ice Queen and Queen Bee" to the group hug.

"T-thank you guys…thank you so much…"

"Your friends are really supportive, Marinette," Tikki pointed out as she floated nearby once she and Marinate made it home.

Aizawa had walked the Parsian teen home after an hour of her meeting with the rest of the gang, and currently the hero was being ' _taught_ ' some new bread recipe by Tom. So that left Marinette alone with her Kwami. Well… _kwamis_ currently since all of them were released out of the Miracle Box and hanging out, even helping out Marinette packing her trip for Japan.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad to have them in my life. Even Chloe! Can you believe it?" Marinette smiled as she was taking down her posters from her wall, then looked sad, "I just am feeling guilty of involving them in this, ya know?…this is _my problem_ now, and I know that it won't be an easy road,"

Wyazz was floating at her side, "Master Fu was also like that. When he moved from China, he too was unsure what the outside world would be like. He had his own doubts and insecurities of being the last of the Guardians. But unlike he did, you are not alone. Not anymore at least. You can allow yourself to rely on your team…your _friends,_ "

Marinette looked down at the Jagged Stone poser in hand as she thought about it. On the one hand, it was right to move away from Paris for now and maybe train up to be stronger to take down Hawkmoth. But then…if _she_ leaves, who would take care of Paris? There's a chance she could use the Horse Miraculous to go back and forth but…wouldn't that be misusing her powers? Would she even be _allowed_ to when moving to Japan? What is she gonna _say_ to Chat Noir?

Her thoughts were swirling so much, she didn't even notice that someone was present in her room.

"You're _the current Guardian of the Miracle Box?_ "

Marinette jumped as she looked to the side, seeing a middle aged bald Asian man with REALLY bushy brows in some sort of red and brown…monk suit? Judging from the other's weapon in hand, he wasn't a _friendly_ visitor.

She jumped back a bit, blinking slowly before she asked, "Who…who are you…?"

"A guardian?" Wyazz whispered before Marinette felt some Kwamis floating behind her to hide while some others like Trixx and Barkk were in front of her protectively.

The _guardian_ looked unimpressed, looking at the floating little gods and goddesses, then back at Marinette, "So _you_ are the Chosen that Wang fu had chosen? Unacceptable," But he hummed, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "But it cannot be help. Perhaps it is good that I came at the right time when I did. I have felt that Wang Fu's time is up and considering that it looks like you don't seem to be _fully_ ready. I shall give you two choices,"

Marinette didn't like the sound of that.

"You shall be taught under _me,_ Su-Han, as your new teacher and give your guardianship temporarily to me until you are ready…or…" The man, Su-Han, opened his eyes as he was holding his hand out, "Give back the Miracle Box and you can go back to your normal life. Which I assume you would want considering Wang Fu probably thrusted this responsibility at you recklessly from his past mistake…"

Did this guy _ever_ take a breath while talking?

"I'm sure that a _child_ like yourself don't really want this, correct? As, how do the kids say… _cool,_ being a hero is…it's a _lot_ of burden and responsibility against the dark forces such as…ah, the current foe you have is _Hawkmoth,_ correct? I have caught up with current news since myself and my fellow Guardians awoke from our slumber,"

Marinette was glancing at Tikki, who had a blank expression on her face. Yup, if Tikki is sensing something is amiss here, then there was no way that she was going to let her guard down either.

"Now," Su-Han tried smiling, although it looked so forced as he was curling his fingers in a giving gesture, "Your choice, and I'd rather you choose quickly,"

It was silent for a moment, before Marinette then spoke, clear and firm.

"I am sorry, Monsieur Su-Han, but I'm going to have to choose _neither,"_

Su-Han's smile faded as Marinette continued.

"You had _time_ to come to me when you guys woke up, and I'm pretty sure Master Fu has visited you guys to redeem himself from his mistake years ago! And yet I haven't heard _a peep_ out of you until now. Master Fu hasn't said a _word_ about you guys to me so I assume that his visit to the Temple didn't go too well. Also, excuse me for being rude, but I can't seem to trust someone that has their weapon out like that _and_ demanding without giving better reasosn that I should give up something that was trusted to me…even if I _am_ a child," She breathed out as she was shaking her head, "I am sorry but…I can't give your temporary guardianship (even if I knew how) _nor_ can I give you the Miracle Box…"

Tikki looked at her Chosen in pride, smiling softly.

Su-Han, however, was not happy.

"I see well…that's… _unfortunate,"_ He sighed, as he was twisting his spear in hand, then stopped vertically, "Then you _leave me with no choice,"_

Suddenly, the monk slammed his staff like spear into the ground, as magically the red with black spotted Miracle Box was in his hand.

"W-what?!" Marinette's eyes widened as the kwamis gasped.

Su-Han smirked as he clicked the side of the box, the compartments opened as all the Kwamis were sucked in, including Tikki. This caused Marinette's earrings to vanish into thin air, making the girl reach up to her ears to touch and indeed found just the skin of her earlobes.

But thankfully, there was one kwami that managed to escape with it's miraculous in it's tiny paws.

Barkk growled, as they were jumping on Su-Han, trying to bare their fangs at the man but Su-Han just grabbed the being in his hand tightly.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Marinette yelled, as she stepped forward but stopped when Su-Han when squeezed Barkk in hand.

"Relinquish your Guardianship! _Now_!" The man yelled as Marinette was at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly, the hatch on the floor opened as a flash of grey rushed past Marinette and was soon wrapping around Su-Han, making the man release Barkk while another blur (Marinette could see it's some sort of cloth…) past her to grab the Miracle Box and was pulled back and right into Marinette's arms.

Turning back, she saw Aizawa there holding his scarf with both hands as he had a hold of Su-Han with it, his eyes glowing red with yellow goggles over his head. Next to him was an unfamiliar face. Defying gravity purple hair and grey like eyes that had bags under them, he also had a scarf around his neck and it was turning back to soft cloth in his hands. Ah, so _he's_ the one that pulled the Miracle Box back.

"So _you_ finally show up, huh? About damn time," Aizawa grunted with a glare, "Ain't stealing from little girls against your code of ethnics or something for monks?"

"Ah a _Pro-Hero…"_ Su-Han laughed as he shook his head, "Shoudl've known that heretics like you would try and stop my mission into getting what is rightfully belonging to the Temple,"

"You mean belonging to _you?"_ Aizawa huffed, "If it really was for your so-called Temple, I think there would've been more of you coming here with good intentions. But I smell a _rat_ that's greedy for power,"

It was happening so fast as the purple haired teen was behind Marinette and carrying her in his arms with Barkk falling into the purple haired male's scarf, before jumping down the hatch, when sudden an explosion happened above them. Marinette wanted to protest as the young man was rushing down the stares and into the bakery and out the door.

"M-My parents!" Marinette protested, clutching at the Miracle Box in her arms as she stared up at him, "A-and what about Ai—er, Eraserhead?"

"Don't worry, your parents are safe," The gruff voice of the teen (is he _even_ a teen? He sounded like a chain smoker with that deep voice) sounded out as he looked down at Marinette, "And Aizawa will be fine, right now let's focus on getting _you_ to safety too,"

"Who even _are_ you?" Marinette asked as the young man kept running down the streets with her until he skidded to an alleyway.

"I'm one of Eraserhead's proteges, Hitoshi Shinsou…t-that's how you word names here right? First to Last?"

His French was a bit shaky, but Marinette was impressed he was speaking French at all.

Hitoshi stopped as he placed Marinette down as the man was fixing some sort of…gas mask? Either way, he placed it over his bottom half of his face and was slipping goggles over his eyes as he spoke through the mask.

"Aizawa kept me up to date on what's going on so from this point on, we're gonna be working together…. _Ladybug,_ " He then sighed at Marinette's shocked face, "Don't be surprised. It was gonna be told to me anyways since I'll be at your side when you go to U.A. for the Hero Course,"

"But I didn't decide—"

"But you're gonna anyways right?" Even behind his covered face, Marinette was annoyed on how knowing he sounded, "After all, it's not safe here anymore…not just with Hawkmoth, but with that monk as well…"

Marinette was starting to both like and _hate_ this guy. And she thought Chqt Noir could be annoying. But a different kind. Unlike Chat's wit and puns, the other male had a sharp sass and dry sarcasm in his tone.

Barkk, with the Miraculous around it's neck, popped out from his scarf and sniffed at Shinsou before cooing softly.

" _You smell really nice!_ " Barkk chirped happily as the pale eyes blinked, but the surprise turned into calmnes.

"Oh, hey little one," Shinsou hummed ass he was soon poking into his jacket pocket to hold up a cookie, offering it to the little entity who accepted it appreciatively.

Marinette stared at the two for a moment and decided to bring back the focus on the task at hand.

"Right, well, I guess we should get back to Eraserhead huh?"

Shinsou nodded his head as he watched Tikki tapping at the Miracle Box, and pulling out what seems to be earrings. Having the boy hold the box as she places them on, the pale eyes widened at seeing a glowing light and a floating red thing with black spots appeared and was nuzzling into Marinette's cheek.

"Ohhh! Marinette! I thought that I'd lose you to that man! Even if he says he's a Guardian of the Temple, I felt something _off_ about him," She paused, looking up at Shinsou staring at her then whispered, "Ah, w-who's this? Should I not have—?"

"I'll explain later Tikki, but we should drop the Miracle Box somewhere ssafe and then we need to help my Godfather. _Tikki, Spots On!_ "

Aizawa panted softly as he looked up at the monk now standing there stoically with a familiar glowing outline of a Hawkmoth Mask over his eyes. Damn, he was fighting this guy out of the Dupain-Cheng home (indeed he had to crash to the window to get this stupid monk out of the room…but the room was beyond repair—) when all of a sudden a weird ass butterfly flew _into_ the monk and—-

Although…this felt different than what Aizawa has been seeing in the reports.

Suddenly a black glob like mist was surrounding Su-Han and suddenly the man was pale, dressed up some wannabe video game martial art character, his bushy brows now stretching out like a cartoon along with what seems to be a moustache. He still had his spear with him, only sharper

…And Aizawa thought that _flashy villains_ like Gentle Criminal was bad.

" _I AM XIEZHI, And I—_ " He paused, as the akuma looked to the ceiling with a growl, "THAT is MY name from now on, I will not be called a ridiculous name as Exploding Dragon!"

Aizawa snorted, getting 'Xiezhi's' attention, the akumatized villain then twisting his weapon at the hero.

" _YOU LAUgh AT MEEEE? FILTHY HERETIC!_ "

The hero's eyes narrowed as he then dodged the hit from the other's weapon, and was readying his own capture weapon and preparing himself for the worse.

' _Well, at least Shinsou managed to get Marinette away to safety—_ '

He spoke too soon, as a familiar spotted yo-yo was swinging at the spear from Xiezhi's hands, and Ladybug appeared alongside a _familiar spotted_ masked teen next to her.

…He was going to smack Shinsou so bad.

"Hey, we don't do name calling like that around here! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Ladybug taunted, as she and Shinsou moved away when the akuma jumped up and tried to attack them.

" _WHERE IS THE MIRACLE BOX?!_ "

"Somewhere you will _never_ find it!" The spotted heroine shouted again as she ducked from the other's spear being thrown at her, and the said weapon flew back into his hand.

"So what's the plan?" Shinsou asked.

Marinette looked over at the male and raised a brow, "Well if you and Eraserhead could get that guy held down, I could find the akuma, purify it and _hopefully_ get the man to make him see reason not to give up my guardianship and the Miracle Box,"

"Sounds simple enough," Shinsou hummed as he nodded, "Me and the old man will try to distract it…but should you need a certain mangy cat and that bee girl?"

"Only _I_ can call my partner a _mangy_ cat," Marinette teased but then was opening the communicator on her yo-yo and breathed out, "Alright go ahead and help Eraser out…um…"

She paused, looking at the confused Shinsou before she asked.

"DO you have a hero name?"

Shinsou snorted. _That's_ what she's worried about?

"I dunno, never thought of one because I didn't think I'd be getting myself into the hero course this early again…why don't you make up one for me temporarily?"

She knew that he was messing with her, but she smiled as she thought of a name immediately, and Shinsou regretted his big mouth.

Aizawa was staring at the two at the side, his eye twitched as they seemed to be having a banter between them. He swears, kids are just so—-

The shaggy haired hero flipped backwards once more as he was looking back at Xiezhi was slamming his spear to the ground when suddenly…ninjas were appearing in blue bubbling fog, making Ladybug gasp out.

" _Épouvantail_! Help Eraser while I get the backup!"

When the hero was going the other direction and Shinsou was at Aizawa's side, the teacher was glancing at his protege with a raised brow.

"…Did she just call you a _Scarecrow_ in French?"

"She thinks she's funny," Shinsou murmured with an eyeroll before he looked to the minions of the akumatized villains and soon the two were heading into battle.

Adrien was relieved when he saw the news of two strange men, _heroes_ in fact, were fighting the latest Akuma; meaning that Chat Noir was gonna be needed in the scene since he spotted his Lady leaving the scene.

And speaking of his Lady…

Passing by the window of Collège Françoise Dupont, the blond grinned before he heard Mme. Bustier calling all her students to exit the classroom for the emergency Akuma drill they have practiced for months. He soon followed in line, but since he was kinda last in line, he soon sneaked away to the boys bathroom to transform. Once he's Chat Noir, he soon was out of there and heading to where his Lady was heading, grinning as he called her name.

"Isn't the fight the other way, m'lady~" He cooed while waggling his brows (the best he could) as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get another ally to help us with this fight. Just head to where the Akuma is because apparently that Akuma can summon Amoks on command,"

Chat skidded to a stop as ha gaped at her, "W-what?!"

"I'll explain later! Go now!"

The black cat hero nodded before he was vaulting over the roofs as Ladybug was then pressing at her communicator with a frown, "… _Honeybee,_ we're gonna need you here,"

" _I'm on the way Ladybug! I just saw the news!_ "

Ladybug nodded as she was then staying on the Eiffel Tower waiting for Honeybee, breathing out, "Eraserhead has got a sidekick fighting the akuma right now, _but seems that_ Hawkmoth has gotten a new trick up his sleeve this time,"

" _You mean_ _Shadowmoth?_ "

"…What?"

" _It's all over the news! Shadowmoth has been seen and announcing that he was even more powerful than before…he looked like that Phantom of the Opera cosplayer or something!_ "

Confusion was clear on the heroine's face as she was soon clicking on her yo-yo communicator as she watched the news on the net and saw a new and saw how he looked. Oh dear lord it looked terrible...however...

Did Hawkmoth unify both the Butterfly _and the_ Peacock?

Honeybee's voice then sounded worried, " _He says that his latest creation_ _might_ _know who the identity of Ladybug and is gonna find her and unmask her and Chat Noir in front of EVERYONE!_ "

Ladybug froze as she was feeling her stomach drop.

How did he found out about her identity?! Unless…

Shaking her head, she then hissed at the communicator, "Get here, _now!_ "

Shinsou groaned as he was hearing yet _another_ pun from the cat themed hero, dodging the Amok then he used his capture weapon to wrap around the thing and tightened until it vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Right, shouldn't your lady friend be _back_ by now?" Shinsou yelled as Aizawa kicked two more away as Chat Noir was spinning his bo-staff and took out three.

"She should be here don't worry! Ladybug will save the day, like always!" Chat passionately said, as Shinsou raised his brow.

Wow, this guy was pretty dedicated. Stupid, but dedicated.

Shinsou then looked up as he saw a blur of red and yellow coming their way, and sighed. Good, at least Ladybug was back along with backup… _wait_ only just one?!

Ladybug landed on the ground as she used her yo-yo left and right to take down each Amok while Honeybee was using her top to take down the rest. The akumatized monk growled as he was about to summon more until he saw what Ladybug was about to do.

"LUCKY CH-"

" _Not so fast Ladybug!_ " Xiezhi yelled as he was throwing his spear at her.

Ladybug' eyes widened as the spear was coming her way. She was activating in the middle of her _Lucky Charm_ , meaning that she had no way to defend herself in time. Chat Noir tried running towards her, but since he had been fighting with the multiplying Amok, he was too far from her. The same with Shinsou and Aizawa.

But there was _one_ other person that was close by.

" _LADYBUG!"_

Honeybee jumped in front of her and took the hit…and something happened that has never happened before in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The spear _pierced_ _right_ _through the Bee Heroine._

The blond shakily looked down, choking up blood asshe reached down to grip at the spear, before her eyes rolled back and dropped on the floor bleeding out.

And the Miraculous' magic was pulled back revealing Honeybee's true identity while the Bee Miraculous fell to the ground and rusted into age.

"CHLOE B _OURGEOIS AGAIN?!"_ Not just the voice of Xiezhi sounded, but Hawkmoth as well.

Ladybug cried out as the Lucky Charm dropped at the side and the heroine rushed to Chloe's side and held the young girl in her arms, tears in her eyes. Chat Noir had dropped his staff and looked like he was going to be sick, while Aizawa was blank faced and Shinsou looked conflicted.

It was then that there was a shift into his scarf, and Shinsou was looking down at Barkk smacking at his face with their little paw and pointing at the fallen Lucky Charm.

…Which happened to be some sort of some type of megaphone.

Shinsou's eye widened as he drove into his fighting instinct as he used his capture weapon and grabbed for the object and pulled it to his hand. Considering that everyone is distracted, he soon was turning the thing on and was pressing into his AV mask, dialling the frequency until he got it into Hawkmoth's voice.

" _Xiezhi!_ " Shinsou shouted into the megaphone, snapping everyone out of their stupor, " _You are the most ridiculous villain I have ever created!_ "

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU—"

Aaaaaand the man froze in place, his eyes blank and jaws slacked.

Smirking, Shinsou let the megaphone drop far from his mouth a he then spoke in his normal, walking over to the very still akumatized monk.

" _Now listen to me carefully. Both_ _you_ _and_ _Hawkmoth,_ " Shinsou started as he stared at them hard, " _You are going to_ _forget_ _everything about this day. Who Ladybug really is, where she lives and forget about who Honeybee is. Honeybee has retired. Now…de-akumatize yourself and go about your day without a care in the world…_ "

And so, the Akumok (get it? Akuma? Amok? Akumok?…ah forget you—) vanished into what seemed to be a furry moth like creature trying to fly away, as Su-Han was blinking and looking around.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug looked up at Shinsou as Aizawa was moving to pick Honeybee up and getting some help as Chat followed them.

"Do you thing…"

The young lady nodded, grabbing for her yo-yo then at the Lucky Charm, as she then was spinning her yo-yo.

"No more evil doing for you little…Akumok?….TIME TO DEEVILIZE!"

She grabbed for the thing, then was surprised as she got it and it turned into both a white butterfly and a feather.

"…Okay, that was weird," She then gasped, "Chloe!"

"Go. I'll be right there,"

Ladybug nodded and was chasing after where Aizawa and Chat Noir took Chloe, as Shinsou was then glancing back at the disoriented monk and smirked darkly.

' _Well now **this** part will be easy…_'


	4. A New Hero? Taking Down Hawkmoth! (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: 
> 
> \- A bit of Adrien/Chat salt? And Jealousy? And what’s this? He finally gets to know WHO is Lady is behind the mask?!  
> \- Shinsou gets a Miraculous?  
> \- A plan to end Hawkmoth and Mayura? OR IS IT A TRAP----?  
> \- Something smells like Disney Romance? (Marinette says no, you’re imagining things “WE’RE JUST FRIENDS----”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: No Deku and others yet, but hey at least we get Aizawa and Shinsou time. We’ll see more of them and how they get along with the Miraculous Team. Ah man sorry I’m clowning on Chat/Adrien a lot...I blame my 3am self for reading so much salt on him. But fear not! HE SHALL BE REDEEMED...later. Anyways...on with the show!

Ladybug was jumping from roof to roof the best as she could, knowing where Aizawa was taking Chloe. 

She hoped she wasn’t too late.

Before she stepped into the building, she stepped into the alleyway to de-transform, feed Tikki then transform back and soon was entering where Aizawa and Chat Noir were gathered together surrounding a ragged breathing Chloe…that looked like she was fading by the minute.

“W-we need to do something!” Chat Noir was frantic as Aizawa sighed.

“Can’t really go into a regular hospital, and even if we could…I don’t think she’ll make it,” He murmured as he was glancing down, “If only we had recovery girl here…”

Chat Noir then gasped as he noticed his lady came in, “Ladybug! You can totally fix this! Just reverse everything!”

Ladybug was stepping in as he said this as she was then realising that she hasn’t _Miraculous Ladybug_ ’d anything yet so she could maybe—-

But when she was reaching for it, she realised it was not in her person.

“Looking for this?”

Ladybug whirled around to see that Shinsou had stepped beside her holding the Lucky Charm in hand, as Ladybug was relieved.

“I think I can fix this!” She said…although unsurely.

She hoped at least.

“ **MIRACULOUS, LADYBUG!** ”

The sparkling pink lights of ladybugs were flying around Paris, fixing everything…including the spear that was penetrating Chloe disappearing along with her injury, holding the Bee Miraculous now as good as new.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief when Chloe took a big breath and sat up, touching where her wound would be then felt a familiar Kwami nuzzling her cheek in happiness.

Ladybug thought that was _too_ close, as Chat Noir was holding his fist up happily as if Chloe wasn’t just _dying_ just now.

“Pound it~!”

When Ladybug didn’t do it back, Chat Noir looked confused as the young lady looked tired and Shinsou looked pissed.

“…The fuck is wrong with you?” Shinsou asked as he frowned deeply, “Someone almost _died_ and you’re acting like this was just a game!”

“Woah! Hold on there Creeper McCreeperson,” Chat huffed as he was raising his hands up in front of him, “Everything is good! Ladybug saved the day like always and everything’s good! As long as My Lady and I are around, we always save the day! Right, milady~?” He smiled at this, puffing his chest out as he glanced at the nervous looking Ladybug.

Aizawa and Chloe looked on with disbelief for a second as Shinsou’s eye twitched.

“…Are you crazy?” The purple haired hero asked as he was stepping up and almost _looming_ over the blond, “What if your _lady_ couldn’t revive this girl hm? What then?”

Chat Noir stared for a moment, his smile fading as he glanced at Chloe then at Shinsou, “I-I—“

“D _on’t think_ that _everything_ is alright when something _major_ happened. A death of a political figure’s _daughter_ would be _disastrous_ onto not you, but to Ladybug! Ever think of that?! Take this a bit seriously, because if things went differently, Hawkmoth _would’ve_ succeeded today!”

Ladybug _should’ve_ stepped in but…it was sort of _relieving_ that someone else thought that Chat Noir wasn’t taking the job too seriously as he should. She almost thought _she_ was the crazy one thinking that every time he would flirt with her and _insist_ that they were “meant to be together” and make stupid puns during a fight. But she ignored it because he was her _partner…someone Master Fu chose._ And Master Fu was usually right…right?

Shinsou just stepped back once Aizawa was grabbing for his protege’s shoulder and was shaking his head, and the purple haired male just scoffed and looked to his teacher.

“So what happened to the Monk?” Aizawa asked.

“Sent him packing and to forget everything he knows of today. As for Hawkmoth…”

  


_Shinsou sighed as he was then thinking that everything was done with one giving the brainwash command to Su-Han, watching the man stepping onto the train to the airport and fly back to Tibet._

_Barkk had popped their head out from Shinsou’s scarf as they chirped, “If only we could figure out if Hawkmoth and Mayura have forgotten as well of what happened today,”_

_“Yeah, but that would require_ **_knowing_ ** _their identity huh?” Shinsou hummed as he walked out of the station but then felt Barkk smacking their tiny paw at his cheek suddenly, “What?”_

_“What if we can!” Barkk yelped as Shinsou raised a brow._

_“And, pray tell,_ **_how_ ** _are we supposed to?” He asked in a drawl as Barkk was looking mischievous._

 _“With your…_ quirk, _you can use that and use me to amplify a message to Hawkmoth and Mayura to reveal themselves. OR BETTER YET! Get the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous back!”_

Well, **that** _was a pretty good idea. But…_

“ _Shouldn’t we tell Ladybug of the plan…_ ”

‘’ _We could…” Barkk hummed but then frowned, “But if we delay for long, who knows if Hawkmoth knows of Mistress’ identity and will_ ** _do_** _something about it,”_

 _Shinsou tilted his head, “Alright I get that but…_ **_how are we supposed to message them?”_ **

**** _“We go to the Mayor’s office!“ Barkk chirped, “I remember Pollen always saying that Chloe’s father would always give messages all over Paris for announcements and such. If we use that, then we could work our magic~”_

_“There’s one problem,” Shinsou pointed out with a frown, “My quirk requires the victim(s) to respond to me to activate. Plus, I could only do it one at a time…”_

_“That’s where_ ** _I_** _come in!” Barkk said happily astray flew out from hiding place once they were out of sight and smiled, “If you wear my Miraculous and transform, you_ could _amplify your “quirk” with my ability and probably use your quirk all over Paris at least!”_

_“That’s in theory,” But the purple haired male looked like he was considering it, “But…”_

  


Ladybug stared at Shinsou as she gasped, “You didn’t—“

“Not yet,” Shinsou raised his hand as he felt movement in his scarf, and sighed, “As I’ve told the little one, I wasn’t going to do that without your permission,”

This surprised Ladybug. Then again, maybe it was because she was used to Chloe always taking her Miraculous without permission in the past.

Chat frowned as she stared between them, folding her arms. He _really_ didn’t like feeling left out.

“Well? What do you think? Sounds like a good plan right?” Shinsou asked as he tilted his head.

“…It _does_ sound like a plan,”

Not only will she get Hawkmoth and Mayura out of hiding, but she might be able to get the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses easily. Keyword: _easily._

 _“_ What if it doesn’t work and something goes wrong? _”_

“That’s why we’re gonna try it out. Plus, you won’t be alone,” Shinsou shrugged, “We place up the message up like this. Using Barkk, I can amplify my Quirk by taking over the Mayor’s PA system around Paris and then set up a time and place to meet. Then we wait until the meeting time and wait if they show up or not. If it works, then great, we go from there to take the Miraculouses back and expose the two terrorists…but if it doesn’t work…then at least we tried and we could think of another plan,”

Chat chose this time to interrupt, “Woah woah, time out!” He turned to Ladybug, “Are we _really_ going to trust a guy like that with a Miraculous?!”

Ladybug looked unsure but Chloe breathed out her two cents.

“The Scarecrow has a good plan!” She said as Shinsou scoffed at the nickname, “I can get Daddy to let us borrow the PA system because _Ladybug_ has an important announcement with a new hero and then the plan can go on!”

“Chloe, no offence, but you’re not part of this,” Chat Noir sighed as he kept looking at Ladybug, as Chloe fumed.

“ _Excuse me,_ you mangy cat—!”

Shinsou was using his scarf to hold Chloe by the waist to stop her from maiming the cat like hero.

“I was _Honeybee,_ just an hour ago and you would’ve listened to me then! Why is _Chloe_ any different?”

Chat Noir sighed, ignoring her and looked to Ladybug, “M’lady, I don’t think this is a good idea,”

“But this is a good chance for you guys isn’t it?” Shinsou pointed out as he folded his arms, “Especially considering that if it’s an opportunity to end things once and for all? No Hawkmoth, Paris is safe…”

Ladybug knew that Shinsou had a point.

“It’s a good plan,” She said finally as Chat Noir looked at her with a gaping mouth, “Chat, go home for now. I’ll message you about the meeting tonight for this showdown _if_ it works. You’re gonna need all the strength if things go south,”

Chat looked like he wanted to argue, but then glanced at the room before he was opening he window and pole vaulting out to the rooftops to head home.

“…Your partner is...something,” Aizawa drawled as he was glancing at Ladybug, who was transforming back to Marinette.

“He means well…just that…he’s…” She couldn’t get the right words as Chloe then scoffed.

“An immature idiot that can’t read the room. Honestly, Marinette, how is it _he’s_ your partner?”

Marinette stayed silent, “H-He has his good traits…”

Shinsou decided to get the focus back.

“So, is it alright if I use Barkk?”

Marinette sighed as she then breathed out, “Who thought of the plan?”

“I did~” Barkk floated out from Shinsou’s scarf and smiled, “Mistress, I really like this pup! I could _feel_ he’d be a good _Chosen,_ don’t you think~? Plus, I can already sense his loyalty is a hundred percent!”

The newly made Guardian glanced at Shinsou then back at the floating Kwami.

“I guess…? But this is gonna be temporary for now,” She stated seriously then looked to Shinsou, “Alright. _Hitoshi Shinsou,_ I am trusting you with the Miraculous of the Dog. It will grant you the powers of Amplification. Can I trust you?”

Shinsou wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but refrained since this was serious business.

“…Definitely. You can trust me,”

And Marinette actually believes it.

Barkk happily gave Shinsou the Dog necklace to wear as they floated in front of Shinsou’s face.

“Now, all you have to say now is **Barkk: Go Fetch!** ”

Shinsou looked at the Kwami deadpanned before he murmured, “…I’m not saying that,”

“But that’s how _you_ transform,” Barkk argued as the purple haired male sighed.

“…Fine. **Barkk, Go Fetch!”**

Soon a light surrounded Shinsou, as Aizawa, Chloe and Marinette had to shield their eyes from the brightness. But when it was over, the three looked over to Shinsou with mixed reactions. Standing before them, instead of the tight one suits with animals features, Shinsou was _actually_ wearing a light leather brown jacket covering an orange and white shirt and having the Miraculous hanging tight around his neck, cargo pants and boots and fingerless gloves. Although said fingerless gloves were accompanied by brass knuckles with spikes as he adorned Shiba-Inu like dog ears and tail. Instead of a mask, he was sporting goggles. It was topped off with a bright orange scarf loose around his neck and shoulder.

“Looking good mutt,” Chloe chided coolly ass Shinsou was looking down at himself.

“…I look stupid,” Shinsou murmured as Marinette laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,”

Shinsou teased for a second, “Used to it? Meaning a next time?”

Marinette snorted, as she shook her head but then looked serious. She looked back to Chloe, as her heart clenched. Right, there was another matter at hand.

“Chloe…” She breathed out as she faced both the blonde and Pollen, “I know that this is gonna be hard but...there is chance that you can’t be the Bee Holder again after this,”

Chloe and Pollen looked at each other before Marinette sighed.

“If this fails and Hawkmoth and Mayura _know_ who you are, there’s a high chance that I cannot grant you being Honeybee anymore. The third time would be pushing it,”

“I know Marinette, and I understand,” The blonde placed her hand up as she looked upset, but she was _actually_ not being difficult about this, “But…I-is there a chance I can just say goodbye one last time to Pollen?”

Marinette looked surprised, “I-It’s not like I’m kicking you out Chloe, but there’s no way you can use Pollen again,”

Chloe didn’t look relieved.

“I know it’s just…”

“My Queen,” Pollen chirped as they were floating to their chosen and papped her cheeks, “I know this will be hard. But it was an honour fighting alongside you. You have proven you _are_ a heroine in my eyes, and I am sure whatever Kwami will have you next, will make you rise into greater things!”

Tearing up, Chloe hugged Pollen gently to her chest, as Marinette watched with a heavy heart.

“I suggest laying low for now, Chloe. And there’s no way I’m putting the Bee Miraculous in action for a while,” Marinette assured but then Chloe spoke up.

“Actually Marinette…can I just ask _one_ thing?”

Marinette raised a brow, but urged her to go on.

“If…if there is a chance that there would be a Holder _permanently_ for Pollen,” Chloe ignored the gasp and denial from the said Bee Kwami, but Chloe pressed on, “Could _I_ be the one choosing them?”

Marinette looked surprised, “Er I—You sure?”

Chloe smirked, “There’s _no_ one that would hold a candle to me but…I gotta make sure they are worthy of _my_ Pollen, right? My successor has got to be perfect!”

“Oh my Queen!” Pollen cooed as she hugged the blonde once more.

Marinette smiled a little as she shrugged, “I…guess I can allow it just this once,”

Shinsou looked to the two girls and coughed, “Well, _if we are done with the touching moment,_ can we get this over with? Still need to stop two terrorists and all?”

“Right,” The pigtailed girl coughed before she then questioned, “Well, what should we call you? Usually a Miraculous Wielder has a name to them once they get it and…I don’t think I should be using your real name, Scarecrow,”

“Har har…” Shinsou rolled his eyes but then thought about it for a moment before he hummed, “Since this is temporary, I guess you can call me… _Inuzuka,”_

 _“Right Inuzuka,”_ Marinette nodded as she was feeding Tikki a treat before looking to Aizawa, “I suppose you’ll be covering us from Mom and Dad?”

Aizawa shrugged, “Yeah pretty much. Just don’t take too long,”

Chloe breathed out, “Right. Well, even though I’m not Honeybee anymore…I can _still_ help you with this mission!”

Marinette smiled a little. Well, even if it _is_ Chloe, it was nice to know the rich girl had their back. Hah, _never_ thought she’d actually think that!

  


While Aizawa suggested to go out of the town with Tom and Sabine, Marinette transformed as Ladybug and soon was carrying Chloe while she and Inuzuka were jumping from roof to roof all the way, past the _Le Grand Paris_ and all the way to _Hôtel de Ville_. It was a good thing they have Chloe with them, otherwise Inuzuka would’ve had to use his _quirk_ on the Mayor, and he wasn’t really allowed to. **Especially** on foreign soil. Even though he already has and is going to do it again, but they were bad guys and this was an emergency. Surely he’ll be okay…right?

…Yeah the canine hero knew he’s already in big trouble with Aizawa already for all of those. 

Once they arrived, Chloe was immediately stomping in the office of her father and was showing that Ladybug and her ally are in need to use the PA for an emergency announcement. Inuzuka had warned the two in advance to wear earplugs just in case and not to answer him as he works his quirk with the Miraculous. Mayor Bourgeois was already saying yes to their request as Shinsou introduced himself as Inuzuka and was soon sitting himself down to start the announcement.

Ladybug and Chloe watched from the sideline as it started, and Chloe was pulling up her phone to see the broadcast happening as they speak.

Inuzuka was murmuring something under his breath for a second, before his eyes glowed and looked to the camera.

“ **Attention, Citizens of Paris,** ”

Suddenly, Mayor Bourgeois was slacked jawed and laxed, his eyes glazed over as if staring into space. Ladybug knew for sure it worked, because it was the same reaction that Xiezhi had before.

“ ** _I am the hero Inuzuka. Do not panic._ This is a message out to the Terrorist Hawkmoth and his right hand Mayura. Please forget this message once this is over, except for Hawkmoth and Mayura, who I know are listening at this moment,**” The canine hero breathed out for a moment before his tone was dark and commanding, “ ** _Give up yourselves and the miraculouses tonight 6pm sharp at the Eiffel Tower. Surrender the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous and forget everything you know about them, Ladybug and everything else related to them. No tricks, and only you two alone come. That is all._** ”

Once the camera was off, Inuzuka felt himself almost slump out of the chair, and Ladybug was quick to catch him.

“Y-You okay?” The spotted heroine asked as Inuzuka waving her off shakily.

“I-I’m fine…d-didn’t realise that would take a lot outta me,” He panted, hearing a beeping sound as Ladybug looked at the collar around the hero’s neck to see that the beads were flashing.

“You got five minutes until you transform back. Let’s head back to base to wait, you did a good job,” Ladybug assured with a small smile as the other nodded, being helped up by Ladybug as the heroine looked to the Mayor and Chloe, “Thank you for your help again Mayor. Bug out~”

Using her yo-yo with one hand, she was soon swinging out of there, holding onto Inuzuka in her arms. Ladybug would text Chloe later again to thank her, but for now…it was the waiting game.

  


As this was going on, Adrien was thankful that Plagg wasn’t affected by the news and told him what had happened.

“So Ladybug _did_ trust that guy with the Dog Miraculous,” The blond was pacing back and forth as he grunted in jealousy, “How is that she was able to listen to him in just a day while it took many months for her to have trust in me!?”

Plagg watched warily at his chosen, snacking on a piece of cheese, “It’s her call, kid. She’s the guardian now,”

“That’s another thing,” Adrien turned to him as he softened, “She shouldn’t shoulder all this alone. Why doesn’t she come to me to ask for help on that? Is she gonna be like Master Fu and keep things from me until the last minute?”

The kwami felt for the kid, he really did. But it wasn’t his call to say anything. Plagg could just only hope that Ladybug would be able to open up to the other in time.

  


“So until the time comes, I guess we just hang around for a while huh?” Shinsou hummed as the two were walking together around Paris, knowing that Aizawa was stuck with Tom and Sabine in some baking wholesale on the other side of town.

“Mmm, you’ll have to come as Inuzuka again along with Chat for this _if_ it has worked or not. Gotta be prepared for anything,” Marinette shrugged as she was soon pointing to Shinsou to another famous sight of Paris.

Marinette had suggested to Shinsou that instead of just being stuck in the house waiting, she could show the guy around Paris and maybe introduce him to the rest of her friends. Well, the friends she only has now. She had texted them and only Nino and Alya replied that they were free and would meet them at the _Post des Arts_ and go from there. They were almost there anyways, and Shinsou was learning a lot of the history and the hottest spots to hang out and see. Thankfully Shinsou had changed out of his uniform and into some casual clothes, leaving his AV mask behind. Marinette can admit, he looked better when his face wasn’t covered up.

“Speaking of your partner…does he even _know_ behind the mask?” Shinsou asked curiously as Marinette froze, then sighed, “If it’s a touchy subject,”

“No no, actually um…” Marinette laughed a little, shrugging, “I suppose I should’ve done so since being Guardian. But I guess I’m just…scared,”

She looked at Shinsou, who just gestured her to go on.

“He’s been a friend, despite the annoyance and flirting he does, and always had my back you know? I’m just scared he’d be disappointed with the girl behind the mask. I mean Ladybug is supposed to be perfect, a heroine that is flawless, brave and true…and Marinette is….” The dark haired girl frowned, “Marinette is a clumsy fool that was an idiot for obsessively crushing on someone that never liked her more than _just a friend,”_

Shinsou hummed as they reached the bridge, as the two leaned against the railings side by side together.

And then after a minute, the male spoke.

“But aren’t you and Ladybug the same person?”

Marinette snorted.

“No matter if you’re Ladybug or Marinette, you’re still _you._ You just have different sides to you. Besides, from what I’ve observed these few days of being here, Marinette has much of Ladybug’s good traits, just as I know Ladybug ain’t perfect, like some some all knowing goddess. You’re just two sides of the same coin,” Shinsou glanced at Marinette as he shrugged, “At least…that’s what I think…”

Marinette stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing, making the purple haired male whirl his head to her with a raised brow, unamused.

“S-sorry I…haha…ahhh, _I-I needed to hear that,”_ Marinette sighed as she then grinned, “Tikki has been saying those things as well but…it’s nice to hear it from someone else too,”

Tikki peeked out from Marinette’s purse, giving a small huff, but smiled none the less.

“Thank you though,” Marinette smiled, but then turned teasing, “Who would’ve thought that you would be giving such good wisdom like that~”

“Well goes to show I’m not all looks,” Shinsou smirked as Marinette started laughing again.

But then Marinette remembered what he said.

“Hold on, you said _from what you’ve observed these few days of being here…”_ Marinette narrowed her eyes, “Even though I just _met you_ today!”

Shinsou just kept his smirk, staring at her knowingly as Marinette was ready to smack his smug face. But before she could, the two heard a ringing of a bicycle bell accompanied with singing, and Marinette say André the Ice Cream Man was cycling towards them.

“Oh! You should totally try André’s ice cream! C’mon!” The pigtailed girl responded as she grabbed his hand and started leading the way.

André was singing his song as he was going his way, but when he spotted the familiar pig-tailed girl with some boy, he couldn’t help but smile. Oho, was this a new love in the air? He felt bad before when young Marinette was with that pretty boy model and the scary girl with the sword, but maybe perhaps this was a second chance of fate~?

“Oh Marinette~ My dear, good to see you~” He was then giving a look as he smiled, glancing at the purple haired boy beside her, “Who this now~? _A new beau_ ~?”

Marinette was gawking as she felt her cheeks flourish, waving her hands in front of her as she was shaking her head, “NO! No no definitely not! He’s just someone I met today! His name’s Hitoshi Shinsou! I-i-I was just showing him around Paris since he’s new and all ahahaha he’s _not_ my boyfriend! Definitely not!”

As she kept babbling, Shinsou just smirked, then faked a hurt tone as his hand was over his heart.

“Ouch, that hurts. I would figure I’d be a good catch for you~” He teased, taking a page from Kaminari’s book.

Marinette turned to him, hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed, “Hush you!”

André watched them for a moment as they talked back and forth, humming quietly as Marinette kept shouting while Shinsou was grinning, totally amused. As he thought, they had such chemistry but…it feels off somehow. He softens, thinking probably this is going to be a very strong bond…but perhaps not romantic like. _But it’s a possibility._

“Ah, well, welcome to Paris young man. How some ice cream on the house as a gift~” André cooed as he was already pulling out the wafer cones out.

Marinette stopped as she looked over, then was reaching for her purse, “Y-You don’t have to—“

“I _insist._ Please,” André said, as he looked back at the flavours of ice cream he had, but then frowned.

Huh…he _just_ know what flavours he could give…but it seemed to out of place. But, he’s never wrong when it comes to flavours.

Turning around, he soon was scooping in front of them, “For the young lady~ A scoop of _Righteous Raspberry,_ then a scoop of _Mint Chocolate_ and to top it off, some...Black Liquorice ice cream with green sprinkles ~”

Both the teens looked weirdly at the strange ice cream combination, as André began to sweat.

“A-and for the young man,” He began to scoop, as he was starting to be unsure, “S-some…black liquorice ice cream with vanilla bits…topped with a mix of summer slush of blue raspberry and strawberry…and to end the top, chocolate fudge~!”

He offered the cones to the two, giving a small smile and telling them to enjoy before cycling away.

“Well…he usually is on the nose on ice cream flavours…” Marinette, looking at the strange combination on of red, green and black. Huh, a bit different than what she had gotten before.

Shinsou shrugged, as he was licking his ice cream and shrugged, “…It seems fine to me,”

“You heathen, you’re actually licking _all_ the flavours at once?!”

“Well yeah, it’s just ice cream,”

“ _Oh my~ What’s this now~?_ ”

Marinette was refraining from rolling her eyes as she was looking behind her, groaning inwardly to see Lila Rossi giving a sweet smile, but she knew that it was fake.

“Marinette~ It’s been a while. Oh wow, is this your boyfriend?” Lila asked, batting her eyes as she stared at Shinsou, who was frowning deeply.

‘ _Why do people assume he’s my boyfriend?!_ ’ Marinette thought in her head before speaking with a tight smile, “ _Lila,_ he’s just a friend. And I’m just showing him around Paris since it’s his first time here,”

She didn’t dare introduce him to her.

Lila just smiled, ignoring what Marinette said as she looked to Shinsou and stepped stepped closer, “I’m Lila~ And I totally dig your hair~ I have an aunt who does crazy hair styles. She has done hairstyles for famous people like XY and even Jagged Stone. If you _ever_ need a makeover or something, I could hook you up~” She offered, trying to appear cute to the stoic male.

Marinette watched them, wondering if Shinsou would fall for her lies too, but was surprised when Shinsou snorted.

“I like my “do” just fine thanks,” He turned to Marinette, “What else did you want to show me around here?”

“Oh~ Are you touring around Paris~?” Lila cooed as she came in between them, Marinette looking annoyed and Shinsou just staring at her with a brow raised, “I could give you a better tour~ My mother is a diplomat, but even so I’ve gotten used to being in Paris and knowing the coolest places to be~ It’s no Italy, but I call it home~ I even know where the famous stars hang out and everything~”

Marinette was about to say something until Shinsou sighed.

“ _Marinette_ is my tour guide. I’m staying with her family along with my Uncle, who happens to be her god father,” Shinsou managed to smoothly say as he stared her down, “It would be bad if I left her side with a stranger since she’s responsible for me and all,”

Lila didn’t waver, “Well, Marinette is a classmate of mine—Oh!” She gasped, covering her mouth as she then looked unsure, or _acting_ at least in Marinette’s eyes, “At least she used to be. She was recently expelled from our school nearby. Y-You see, Marinette isn’t exactly who you think she is. I’m sure she’s so nice to you but…”

Shinsou had a bad feeling about this but didn’t interrupt as the girl started her tears, sniffling and trying to look so meek.

“M-Marinette has been so mean to me at school. A-all I’m doing is trying to be her friend and she says stuff to me, trying to make her friends hate on me a-and even she pushed me down the stairs and stole something that belonged to my grandmother. All because she is in love with a boy in our class and tried to cheat in class~” She bemoaned, as Marinette’s eyes widened, “Ohh I’m really sorry you had to hear this! I know you must really like Marinette, but I thought you should know she’s a bully and——”

Shinsou started laughing, almost dropping his ice cream, surprising the girls as Marinette looked confused and Lila tried to hide her annoyance.

“Hahaha…M-marinette? A bully?” He said something in Japanese for a moment before he then cleared his throat, having a smirk as he stood tall and stepped up to Lila, “ _Do you think of me an idiot?_ ”

Lila faltered as she kept her act up, “W-what? But I’m telling the truth—“

“I can smell a liar when I see one. Not to mention, has _anyone_ told you how pushy you are? It’s making me uncomfortable,” Shinsou made a face as he leaned back.

Was it wrong for Marinette to be _relieved_ that Shinsou doesn’t believe Lila?

Lila’s face fell, as she raised a brow and huffed, “Huh, guess you’re not as dumb as I thought. Fine, hang out with Mari-loser. You both deserve each other anyways, looking like an emo wannabe,”

Flipping her hair back, she then strolled away with her head held high.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Grr, that girl _creases_ me,”

“I don’t blame you. She reminds me of a haughty blond guy I know,” Shinsou hummed, “Unlike her, he’s more comical than annoying,”

Marinette glanced over at him and tilted her head, “How is it that you didn’t believe her anyways?”

“Did you want me to?”

The girl faltered as she shook her head, “I-I mean ah…everyone else in my school did. Even my parents and close friends almost did…the only ones that knew she was lying from the start was me and another boy,”

The Japanese male looked thoughtful but then shrugged, “I guess it’s just my bullshit detector. I can sense when people try too hard like that. Plus, she reeked of desperation of approval from me. That, and I’ve seen her glancing at you as if she’s trying to egg you on,” He glanced at her, “She has it out for you huh?”

“Ugh, ever since I told her I am not falling for her lies and I kinda exposed her in front of Adrien, a boy in my class, she has threatened to make my life miserable,” Marinette explained, “She wasn’t wrong about the expulsion. Only because she framed me into _stealing, cheating and harming_ her. And _everyone_ believed her, people that has known be for **_years_** would listen to a girl they’ve just known for a short amount of months. She’s a good little actress that lies with every breath! Even if it’s the most craziest thing that could be fact checked by looking on the internet!”

“Makes ya wonder if she has a Charm Quirk,” Shinsou joked as Marinette paused.

“…What makes you say that?”

“Even if there are _no quirks_ allowed in the European countries, there are some that have quirks that aren’t noticeable in normal society. Some illegally can stay here and not register themselves as _quirk users_ and hide out so I figured maybe this Lila girl has a hidden quirk,” Shinsou theorised, as they sat on a bench together, “Even the most ridiculous thing said could be a truthful fact to one that hears it from the quirk user. It’s kinda like how my Brainwash works, only Charm is more romanticised,”

That’s a thought. Marinette only learnt about Quirks recently and all. _What if Lila was a mutant/quirk user?_

“So…how can one tell if they have a quirk?”

“Sadly, there are only a couple of experts that can read if someone has a quirk or not, especially if it’s one that’s not physically seen,” Shinsou shrugged as he was licking at his ice cream.

“Aren’t there doctors that could check?” Marinette asked as Shinsou sighed.

“There are…but I don’t wanna go into that,” He said uncomfortably as Marinette nodded.

“Touchy subject, I understand,”

“I’m sure Aizawa could tell you himself when the time comes,”

“I’m just surprised that someone like him is friends with my parents. I mean it doesn’t seem like they have a clue he’s a hero either,” Marinette said, pouting a bit “How did my mom meet a guy like that? He’s…well?”

“Gloomy?” Shinsou chuckled, “I’m sure it would be quite a story when he tells you,”

The two sat together in silence as they finished their ice cream, just talking about random things such as Marinette’s dream as a fashion designer to Shinsou opening up on why he wants to be a hero.

  


But the time to meet Hawkmoth and Mayura came, and the two were heading back to the hideout after Marinette had to go home and have dinner with Aizawa and her family then excusing herself early to bed. As Ladybug, she soon messaged Chat Noir of the meeting as she soon saw Inuzuka was already good to go.

_It’s time._

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like this story, feel free to favorite and follow~ Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you so much!
> 
> -RiriChanElric


End file.
